Awake in an Infinite Dream
by Sango Yukijorou
Summary: [COMPLETE]Inuyasha & Kagome are married, as are Sango & Miroku. The girls are pregnant & happier than ever, but all demons & evil alike still lurk in the shadows. Will the girls be safe, or will tragedy strike? DUN DUN DUNNN
1. Words Are Weak Against Time

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to 'Sing to me, the Song of the Stars'. So if you have not read that yet. Please go to my profile and read it. A lot of other reviewers like it and I think you will too! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Awake in an Infinite Dream**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chapter One: Words Are Weak Against Time**

Inuyasha sat on a sturdy branch of a tree near the well. He remembered how he had always sat on that same branch to wait for Kagome to come back from her time. 'That was a long while ago.' He thought. And it was too. Kagome has now been living in Inuyasha's time for about five months now.

Miroku and Sango had gotten together as well. Inuyasha remembered when he and Kagome arrived back from her time the next day and saw that they were _very _close. Then, Inuyasha explained everything to them about how he and Kagome were together now. Miroku and Sanog were'nt really that surprised, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, because they said that they "knew it would happen sooner or later."

Inuyasha remembered how they called him predictable, hardheaded and so on. Inuyasha chased them for a long time till Kagome used that blasted spell on him.

Inuyasha sighed and gazed at the setting sun, admiring its radiant beauty. The hanyou had always loved to watch the sunset and rise everyday. He was not one to take the beauty of his world for granted.

'I still can't believe Naraku is finally gone, after all this time, he's finally dead and will never harm another soul.' Inuyasha thought contentedly. He brought his right leg from hanging off the tree and bent it on the branch so that his arm leaned on his knee as his other leg remained hanging off the branch.

It took everything they had to overpower Naraku. They had to battle him a few days after Kagome and himself had arrived from her time of those fateful two days. It was he and Sesshomaru who had finally killed Naraku in the final blow. Kagome had purified him and completed the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo had departed her life from the living world, and with a heavy heart, Inuyasha had to agree that it was the best thing for both of them. Kagome was also saddened by the great woman's departure. They had grown somewhat an odd friendship and understanding of one another, it was truly a sad time when she had to go.

Another thought made Inuyasha now became dismayed at remembering that day when Kagome had been separated from her family forever.

---Flashback---

It was the day after the jewel was complete and everyone was joyous. Miroku and Sango had announced that they were to marry and couldn't be happier. Miroku's curse was lifted and will not suffer from it any longer, wondering each day if his life would end the next.

Kagome had purified the jewel completely and let Sango wish for Kohaku to live. The demon exterminator was so happy that day. The happiest Inuyasha had ever seen her. She just got married and brought her brother back from the dead. Who wouldn't be happy about that?

It was Kagome who was not the cheerful one as always when she discovered that the well had only a day's time until it seals forever.

Her grandfather had died from old age a few days before and now she couldn't see her mother or brother ever again? She couldn't take it at all.

Her mother and brother stood by the wellin the feudal era. Wishing to see that place their daughter and sister would be staying at for the rest of her life.

Kagome ran into her mother's arms as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha watched helplessly. Shippo wanted to go comfort her in a hug but Inuyasha shook his head no. This was a time of hardship for Kagome that she would have to face on her own. Sango was crying silently in the monk's arms, knowing the feeling of what Kagome was going through.

"Mother, y-you can't go. Don't go." She sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Souta had tears in his eyes. He would never see his big sister again and he felt his strength leave him. He couldn't handle such things and at such a young age.

"You know very well that I must." Her mother replied shakily. She held her daughter tight and whispered sweet words to her. Somehow, the older woman knew this day would come. Ever since Kagome figured out that she had fallen in love with the hanyou, she knew. She guessed it was just a mother's intuition, and knew her heart was getting ready for her daughter to take her leave from her world, but that didn't make it at all any easier to say good bye, the words she had been dreading ever since Kagome was a baby.

Kagome continued to shed her tears and now pulled away slowly to look at the crying Sota next to her. She bent down to his height and hugged him firmly. Sota hugged her back and cried in her neck.

"K-Kagome, why d-do you have t-to stay h-here forever? I want you t-to stay with me and mom." He tried to say. Kagome rubbed his back and cried even more to his desire for her to be with him.

"Sota, I cannot. My life is here now." She whispered to him. They hugged for another minute and she pulled away to look at him.

"Sota, when you are older, you are going to find just the right girl for you." She smiled now, " She will love you with all her heart and you must do the same if you love her too. You must trust and respect her...Tell her you love her everyday and don't take it for granted...because it will be the best thing to ever happen in your life." She said to him.

He nodded in understanding and Kagome pulled him into another hug. As Kagome now hugged her mother for the very last time, her mother whispered, "I wish your father was here."

Inuyasha gasped slightly at hearing her speak of Kagome's father.

She continued, "I wish he was here, so he will see that another man shall be in your life."

Inuyasha felt very depressed for Kagome. He knew she wished her father to be here too. Inuyasha now more than ever wanted to meet Kagome's father, to ask him for his blessings upon the marriage of Kagome and himself.

Kagome took a few steps back and watched as her brother and her mother descended into the well, and didn't come back. Kagome watched the light in the well start to fade. 'No, I can't do it... I need them with me.' She shook her head and her eyes were wide. She wasn't ready to be on her own yet. She felt like she still needed guidance.

"No! Don't go yet!" Kagome shouted and ran to the well.

Everyone tensed, at first thinking she would jump into the well and not be able to come back. After seeing Kagome fall to her knees and reach her hand down the egde of the well, they sighed and watched with sorrow at the heartbroken girl.

Her arm fell limp and just hung from the well top, "No...not yet, please... Mom come back to me." She whispered and let her head lean on her shoulder. As Kagome still gazed into the darkness, she watched her teardrops fall from her cheeks and own the well, shimmering in the sunlight before they disappeared.

Inuyasha immediately kneeled beside her and hugged her as he closed his eyes and rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything.

---End of flashback---

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes.

Then he smiled as he thought of something else that could never make him sad. Kagome was five months pregnant and always told him that the baby would look just like its daddy. Inuyasha always smiled when she said that. He knew he wanted to be a father, but was he even ready for such a thing as this? Could he actually take care of something so fragile as a baby?

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the small slit of brightness setting behind the hills of the feudal era. He jumped out of the tree and walked to his home. They lived by Kaede's hut and near Miroku and Sango's hut as well. Sango was four and a half months pregnant. She as well thought the baby to look like Miroku. The monk of course, would always smile with pride.

Shippo was and would still be growing into quite a handsome young man. Kagome would always remind him of how good he looks and that girls would soon be looking his way. And of course the fox demon would always blush at the miko's comments and thoughts of that.

As Inuyasha entered the hut, he was met by a sleeping Kagome in their room. He wasn't surprised, for she would often get tired and go to bed early like this. As he lay beside her he smelt tears that had been shed a while ago. 'She was thinking about her family again.' He thought sadly.

He hugged her under the covers and kissed her cheek. He never wanted her to be like this, especially alone. He hated it when she was miserable like this, but knew thinking of her family even for a second would bring a waterfall of tears from her. The old saying 'time heals all wounds' Inuyasha felt was false in Kagome's mind, he knew, because time could never heal this wound.


	2. Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm always so happy even to recieve just one. Yeah, it doesn't take this much to impress me...sad huh? lol, oh well. Oh, if you're interested at all, there's an AUTHOR'S UPDATE in my profile at the very top about when I update my stories, maybe when I'll update again and I even give a little summary of what to expect in the next chapter. You could also read it just to find out what's going on with me, if you wantta I guess. Please read and review! Enjoy!

---In this chapter, Kagome and Sango are going to be a little _off _today if you know what I mean. But don't worry, they won't always be like this, myabe only half of the time. It's mainly just a little humor to get the story going.---

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter Two: Some Things Never Change

The next morning was certainly a beautiful one. The sun was shinning, there were only a few clouds in the sapphire sky, and the wind seemed to blow just right. Today would be a great day.

"Ow! Sango, please stop hitting me." Miroku said in panic as Sango kept hitting him with her Hiraikotsu as she was chasing him...or at least trying to.

Oh yeah, today would be glamorous. 

"Sango, I didn't even do anything this time! Honest!" The monk exclaimed as he dodged his wife's weapon, but only barely. Miroku honestly didn't know what he did to deserve such a punishment as being hit by his own wife...everyday.

Sango just grunted in annoyance and tried to attack him again.

As Sango swung her weapon horizontally, Miroku ducked, "Don't strain yourself Sango darling, remember, you're not in the best shape to be injuring your innocent husband." He reminded her and rolled on the ground, again barley dodging Hiraikotsu.

Sango stopped abruptly and dropped her giant weapon as she fell to her knees, "Oh Miroku you're right! What kind of mother am I? Putting her own child in danger like this?!" She cried in her hands and lowered her head. 'What was I thinking? I'm such an awful mother, and the baby isn't even born yet!'

Miroku felt guilty now, putting his hands out to reach his wife who was still crying on the ground. "It's alright Sango, you didn't do anything to harm it, not at all. I just want to make sure that nothing dreadful happens to you or our baby." He said gently to her as he hugged her tighter.

"Jeez monk, what did you do to her this time?"

Inuyasha and Kagome had just arrived hand in hand and saw that Sango was crying on the ground and Miroku hugging her in comfort. Kagome looked concerned and went to Sango, "What did he do now Sango?" Asked Kagome soothingly to her best friend, sort of pushing Miroku away and he fell on his side in a face fault.

"Why is everyone against me today?" Miroku asked helplessly and lowered his head.

Sango sat up straight, pulled her hair back behind her ears, stood up and hugged Miroku again, "I forgive you."

Miroku was confused by her actions, but nonetheless, hugged her back. When he thought he was finally in the clear, Sango pulled back and slapped him, "Don't ever do it again!"

Miroku whimpered pathetically and nodded as he put a hand on his soar cheek. Gosh, how many times has that cheek been slapped? He lost count now and couldn't care less. But with Sango it was different. When any other girl slapped him, it really hurt. When Sango slapped him though, it really hurt also, but he knew her beautiful slap was full of love.

Miroku smiled at the thought as Sango gently placed her two hands on his face and turned his head to look at her, "You are such an idiot, and I love you." She said helplessly and kissed him. Once they broke apart, Miroku grinned stupidly, "Yes, But I'm YOUR idiot."

As they kissed for a second time Kagome looked away and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "Will you two stop it already, we came here to visit, not watch you two slobber all over each other."

Kagome glared at him as Sango and Miroku pulled away and blushed. They mumbled a 'sorry' and just smiled at their guests.

Kagome smiled back, "What have you guys been up to today?" She asked politely.

Mioku was the first to speak, "Oh the usual, Sango chases me and hits me all the time, then she kisses me afterwards." he put an arm around Sango's shoulders and she nodded happily. "No way, you too?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief, pointing a limp finger at Miroku. He thought Kagome was the only "crazy woman" he dealt with. Now he was glad to know that he wasn't alone.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Kagome asked, cornering him to the wall of Miroku's and Sango's hut.

"N-Nothing!" Inuyasha raised his hands up in defense.

"You bet your ass it's nothing!" She shouted and then turned around to go to Sango. Sango smiled lightly, "Would you like some tea? I just made some."

"Yes, thank you Sango." Replied Kagome as they walked into the hut.

Miroku sighed and smiled as he closed his eyes, "Gosh I lover her so." He said and walked to Inuyasha. The hanyou had removed himself from the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is wrong with them anyway? Just 'cause they got little runts inside 'em, doesn't mean they can boss us around like that." He said to the monk, leaning against the wall casually. 

"But that behavior is normal for a pregnant woman Inuyasha. She can chase and hit you one minute, then the next, she could be just crazy in love with you. Their emotions are somewhat unpredictable at this particular time in their lives." Miroku explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well, it's just like when they're pms-ing everyday for a week, and now it's for nine damn months." Replied the irritated hanyou.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." Said Miroku as he led Inuyasha inside the hut to get some tea as well. When they entered the hut, Sango and Kagome were happily sipping their tea. They breathed in a sigh of relief and got some tea themselves, glad to see that the girls were enjoying themselves.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sango. Kagome was always one to start up conversation first and so she did. "So, where is Shippo? Still helping Kaede pick some herbs?"

Sango looked at her friend and smiled, "Yes, they should be finished soon."

Inuyasha nodded, "It's about time that little brat did something useful."

"Inuyasha! Shippo is a great help toward everyone and you know it!" Kagome practically shouted.

"You just had to get her started, didn't you Inuyasha?" Asked the monk as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Quiet Miroku, or do I have to beat you up again?" Said Sango, looking at him with a deadly glare that he was all too familiar with. The monk just smiled at her and tried to avoid her glare until she went back to sipping her tea.

"Man, we need to get out more. I wanna fight some demons already." Said Inuyasha.

"And why is that?" Asked Kagome, looking at him.

"To work off all my frustration." He answered her.

"What frustration? Of what? Being my husband? You're frustrated about being married to me?" She aked him, now about to cry.

"What th hell?! No! I never said that. I just..I just." He tried to say. He didn't understand this at all. All he wanted to do was fight demons. They should be killed by him anyway, just to show them who's boss.

"What? You don't love me anymore?!" She asked and started to whimper.

"Wha- Of course I do! Why are you saying this?" He asked desperately.

Miroku and Sango just watched and tried to hold in their laughter. Kilala mewed as she sat next to her mistress and also watched the scene with curiosity.

Once the couple calmed down, Sango sighed, "Man, we _do_ need to get out more."

They all nodded and continued to drink their tea. Kagome noticed Sango had an arm around her swelling tummy and smiled as she looked down at her own arm wrapped around her stomach. She didn't even notice that she did this and suspected the same with Sango. She guessed it was just a mother-to-be's reaction to protect her baby.

Kagome had always dreamed of this day. The day she would be situated comfortably next to her husband and smiling down at her baby, just waiting to be born. Kagome never expected any of this to take place. She looked back on the old days when she and Inuyasha first met each other, and to the day when that demon centipede pulled her into the well for the very first time.

Even after all these events that have occurred for the past few years, Kagome still believed to some extent that she was just in a fairytale. She believed that she was still in an endless dream. A dream which she never wanted to wake up from ever.


	3. Nothing More to Wish For

**Author's Note: **Since my laptop doesn't have MicrosoftWord installed yet, I'm typing this all in WordPad. Yes, I know that's still no excuse for not spelling correctly, because I re-read my chapters twice before I post them. (Looks around and narrows eyes) ...And yet, there is still a spelling mistake or two. Yes! I know it's my fault! But I'll try my bext to look out for them more often! Thankies!...yes, that's supposed to be spelled wrong...  
Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **I'm gonna go ahead and keep ya at the top of the list here each time I answer reviews. I had gotten use to it now! And yeah you're right! That's why I put fluff and humor in the biginning of the story to catch everyone's attention and to let them keep reading. Everyone loves a fluff and humor fic! Yes! The plot is very amazing!!! heehee!!! And just whatkind ofstory would thisbe without Kagome and Sango's moodswings?....Yes you're right...a crappy one that's what! Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **The sad thing is that Miroku actually didn't do anything to piss Sango off. She was just mad at him for him being himself! And when she said, "Don't ever do it again!" I meat for her to just say it out of spite. Andwhat makes this whole situation funnieris thathe nodded that he would agree 'to never do it again.'...And he didn't do anything!...lol, thanks for your review!

**Lil Angel Girly: **Yes, yes it's all coming back ot me now...Wait for it, wait for it.. I remember you! And I totally love the ROFLMAO! Yes, and I think that's as creative as it can get!...Wait.. (Thinking dirty thoughts on how else it could be written)...No it can't, heehee! Thanks for your review dude!

**Somegirl1110:** Whoa! I remember you too! I usually don't have that good of a memory but hell, I guess I do huh! Thanks for your compliments and for your review!

**Sakura999: **Hola!..Hmm, no, I better not do that. Whenever I speak spanish, I just.. I just kill it I swear, it sounds so wrong when I speak it! lol, I guess I'm just too white for my own good. And thank you for your support, I really needed some people out there to know how I feel and let me remind myself that I'm not the only one who moves. Yeah, I love my bf so much, I spent as much time as I could with him before I left. Saying goodbye to him before I left was the hardest thing I ever did in my life. Well, sorry for rambling like this. I'll let you read the chapter!Thanks for your review!

**Shadowfirethedemonchild: **Yeah, I know. But I kinda really like how it's spelled with L's instead of R's. I don't know. I guess I just don't think about that kind of thing when I'm writing a fic. I just write what I hear ya know? Anyways thanks for your review!

**Yumaki: **Yes, yes I did! BWAHAHAHA!!!!....um. Yes I did! Heehee, just thinking about Inuyasha slapping Kikyo makes my day! And on't worry, after I post this I'll go ahead and check out your site and also sign your guest book! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Yeah, weren't they thinking at all about this while they were doin' the girls? It's the perfect quality that every guy has! Being totally clueless to everything! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chapter Three: Nothing More to Wish For**

Kagome smiled and sighed right before there was a knock on the door. The others looked toward the door and soon enough Shippo came bounding in the hut, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Come on in Shippo." Sang called to the fox demon. Shippo followed the voice to the living area and made himself comfortable next to Kagome. He looked at Kagome and smiled, she wore a blue and white kimono and thought it suited her very well.

"Hey Shippo, you're already done helping Kaede?" Kagome asked as she smiled down at her friend.

"Yeah, she says I'm a great help." He boasted and puffed out his chest to somewhat prove his point.

The girls giggled at his actions and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. 'I would be way better help than he ever could be.' He thought as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. Inuyasha learned long ago not to say most of his thoughts out loud or else he would have to face Kagome's wrath. At times when it could be very arousing to him, she could really be kinda scary sometimes.

"Help, someone help the villagers!" A vey faint male voice cried.

Everyone tensed, "What?" Inuyasha murmured in wonder as he and Miroku stood up and exited the hut quickly.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo looked at each other and stood up, much slower than the boys, and also to followed them by the door.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as her and Sango leaned against the doorframe.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her over their shoulders to them, "You girls stay here, come on Shippo." Said Inuyasha.

Shippo nodded nervously and followed Inuyasha and Miroku to the village. 'What's going on? A demon attacking the village or something?' Inuyasha narrowd his eyes as he ran with Miroku and Shippo to the source of the commotoin. Miroku gripped his staff tightly and felt ready for anything, as was Inuyasha with his sword.

When they finally arrived, they saw a large crow demon attacking the people of the village. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and jumped up. The large crow demon saw this coming and flew amazingly fast into the sky. Inuyasha had thought the crow demon had run away but soon noticed that the demon flew down again to torment more people on the other side of the village.

"Inuyasha! Take it to the outskirts of the village, we can't allow more people to be hamred!" Miroku called and saw Inuyasha nod.

Inuyasha jumped up again and kicked the demon to the border of the village, then using his powerful wind scar on it. The demon disintegrated in thin air with its last blood-chilling shriek.

As Inuyasha landed next to Miroku and Shippo, the monk smirked and nodded in approval of a job well done. Inuyasha grunted and sheathed his sword, "That'll teach that stupid crow." He muttered and walked with the monk and fox demon to go back to the hut. When they were half way there, Inuyasha smelt an annoying scent that he despised with a passion.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Asked the kitsune from his perch on the monk's shoulder.

Miroku smiled slightly and closed his eyes, "I think I have an idea of what it could be." He said as Shippo sniffed the air like the hanyou did.

Inuyasha growled, "Koga."

Inuyasha took off as fast as his legs could take him. 'Damn it, why the hell is he here?'' He thought irritated. Miroku and Shippo tried to keep up with the hanyou's speed, but knew they couldn't and just ran as fast as they could anyway, _really_ wanting to see the fight that was about to take place.

Once Inuyasha arrived, he saw what he expected. Koga talking to Kagome as if it were the most normal thing in the world!

"Koga!!!" Inuyasha roared as he screeched to a halt in front of Kagome, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Miroku stood next to Sango, out of breath, "What happened while Inuyasha and I were gone?" He asked her. She looked at him, "Well, just as soon as you guys left, Koga came by here and just talked to Kagome, nothing more." She said blankly.

Miroku nodded in understanding and smiled, "I see. Well, that has never prevented Inuyasha from taking matters into his own hands before, and I don't think it will be the very smart thing to do." Sango nodded and they both watched the scene.

Kilala and Shippo stood next to the happy couple and also watched Inuyasha yell at Koga for no reason.

"I asked you a question." He growled.

"I know that mutt face. I just stopped by to see how Kagome and her friend were doing. That's all." He closed his eyes and crossed his arm over his chest.

"Well, they're both just fine now beat it." Inuyasha said with a deadly glare.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and came to his side, "Stop it Inuyasha, all we did was talk about how far along I was pregnant now...with _your_ child." She said and tugged on his arm lightly. Inuyasha let her tug on his arm but he still glared at the wolf prince, "Get outta here. We don't need you around so go."

"Fine I will, but I'll be back. Bye Kagome, I'll see you later." He said as he took off in a whirlwind like he always did. Kagome carelessly waved back in his direction with a smile and Inuyasha turned to look at her.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled beautifully at him, as she opened her amrs out and was about to hug him, but Inuyasha just sniffed her. Kagome opened her eys at this but still had her arms up to hug him. As she did that, Inuyasha put his hand under her chin to get a better look at her neck and face, he narrowed his eyes in suspission as he looked at her more, "Did he do anything to you? If he did I swear I'll-"

Kagome threw her hands in the air, "Of course not Inuyasha, he just came by for a visit." She explained for the millionth time over the months that she's lived here. Even when Koga was now mated to Ayame and had pups of his own, Inuyasha still didn't like having him around Kagome.

Miroku and Sango smiled, "They are so perfect for each other." The monk said and shook his head. Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled again as Inuyasha muttered a 'whatever' to her answer and looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest in an angry manner. Kagome stopped smiling when she suddenly felt her head become light. She put a hand on her forehead to feel it was warm. "Uh, Inuyasha." She whispered. Inuyasha turned around to see her looking pale.

"Kagome?" He asked worriedly and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Asked Shippo as he walked to her and the hanyou.

Miroku looked fearfully at Sango, "Do you know what the problem could be Sango?" She looked at him and nodded before walking to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Let's get her inside." Said the demon exterminator as she turned around and led the way back inside her hut. Inuyasha nodded and helped Kagome inside. Sango went to get some water and the boys helped her sit down and lean her back against a wall of the hut. Shippo sat at her feet and looked at her concernedly. Miroku left to help his wife get the water.

Inuyasha knelt by Kagome's side and put a hand on her cheek, "Are feeling alright? What happened? Your not getting sick are you?"

Inuyasha became worried over the smallest things now that she was pregnant, even when she thought it was annoying at times, she knew that he just loved her so much and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Asked Shippo. Kilala appeared next to him and also looked worriedly at her mistress's best friend. She motioned her tail from left to right and cocked her head to the side slightly.

Inuyasha continued to look at her face as she closed her eyes and nodded at the small fox demon. He placed a hand on smiled as Kagome leaned her head in Inuyasha's hand more that touched her cheek. 'She must feel so tired... Keh, it's a good thing this happened after that stupid wolf left or else he'd never leave.' He thought annoyingly.

Sango and Miroku returned with a small water bucket and cloth. Sango sat by Kagome's other side as Inuyasha gently removed his hand from her cheek.

"She's just a little dizzy. It's normal in her state and mine." Said Sango as she placed the damp cloth on Kagome's forehead. Miroku sat by Sango and nodded. Inuyasha was still worried, what if something like this happened when he was gone and she passed out? He would surely blame himself if anything happened to their pup.

He wondered everyday, would his pup be a boy or a girl? Whichever it turned out to be, he didn't care. As long as his child was happy and healthy, he would be joyous. His heart warmed every time he thought this.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, "I feel a lot better now, thanks you guys." She said and tried to stand up. Inuyasha was quick to help her and made sure she wouldn't fall once they stood straight.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly and Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it feels as though it never even happened." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

Sango smiled and stood up with her husband, "Well, I'll go and make us something to eat." She said and started walking to the other room.

Miorku grinned stupidly, "And I go where she goes." He said and followed her.

Shippo looked at Kilala, "Hey Kilala, do you wanna go play tag with me?" He asked her and Kilala mewed with excitement. Shippo laughed and they both ran outside to go and play.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at the fox and cat demon's enthusiasm to play, then rolled their eyes when they heard a slap from the other room.

"Miroku, you pervert! I'll make you sleep outside tonight if you don't quit it!" She hollered.

"N-No! Anything but that! Ok, ok I promise I'll never do it again. " He pleaded to her.

"Yeah right, and I promise I'll never breathe again." She said back to him with a scowl.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go outside and let Sango and Miroku fight in privacy, knowing they'd be making up soon, and they didn't want to be ther for that, if you know what I mean. They saw Shippo and Kilala chase each other around in a field of flowers about twenty feet away. Inuyasha sat on a small hill next to a tree and helped Kagome sit down next to him.

Kagome sighed and straightened out her white and blue kimono once she was seated on the grass. Inuyasha smiled at her and looked at her hands that were placed in her lap. He took one of them and held it in his hand while they still rested on her lap. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. 'He's so sweet' She thought happily.

Kagome wrapped an arm around her tummy and continued to look at Inuyasha, "I always wonder if our child will be a boy or a girl. It's really exciting to think about it and then finally know when it's born."

Inuyasha nodded and looked away, "Me too, do you think we should start coming up with a names soon?" He said as he looked at her again.

"Yeah, we should soon. It'll be about four more months. I can't wait." She whispered the last part and knew he heard it anyway. He nodded and kissed her hand. She blushed and looked away.

Inuyasha was about to burst out laughing. Even though they were married and expecting a child on the way, Kagome still blushed and had her heart beating rapidly when Inuyasha showed her affection as little as a kiss on the hand. He thought it humorous, but wouldn't have it any other way.

Inuyasha looked at her again and became nervous as he thought of something, "Um, Kagome?"

"Yes?" She said as she turned her head to look at him.

"Um, do you think that you would want to have more children with me?" He asked her and looked down at his hand that held hers still.

Kagome couldn't believe he would ask her something like that. She was married to him after all wasn't she? She placed a hand on his cheek so he would look at her, "Of course Inuyasha. What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted to see if you would want to."

"Well, I do." She smiled at him, "How many would you like?"

"Y-You mean it?" He asked, now very excited. Kagome just rolled her eyes and smacked his cheek softly, "Yes."

Inuyasha smiled mischievously, "Well ok then, I was thinking of maybe twenty or twenty five." He said as he counted his fingers. In truth, Inuyasha really didn't want that many, but he learned from Miroku that playing mind games with your wife could be quite entertaining.

"Wait wait wait!!! How many? Ugh. You're going to make me so fat and ugly Inuyasha!" She exclaimed and made convincing hand gestures and facial expressions to prove her point.

Inuyasha just laughed and shrugged, "No I'm not. You could never be fat or ugly." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world as he looked away.

Then he suddenly looked at her. Why was she crying? He thought he just gave her a compliment.

"Why are you crying Kagome?" He asked worriedly. He sat right in front of her now and held both her shoulders. Kagome whimpered as she let a few tears slide down her cheeks, "It's just, that, I love you so much!" She said and threw her arms around him so hard that she fell on top of him. He landed on his back with a grunt and laced his arms around her.

He was about to speak to her but she beat him to it, "I love you so much Inuyasha." She supported herself up on her elbows and touched his cheeks with her hands. Inuyasha didn't know what came over her all of a sudden, but he was too surprised at the moment to say anything.

Once her tears stopped she spoke again very softly in a serious voice, "You know Inuyasha, all my life I wished upon a star, that something so important would come in my life that's worth dying for. Then, when I found you, I wished no more."


	4. How Can I Not Love You? pt I

**Atuhor's Note: **Thank you all for reviewing so much! I love each and every review I get, thank you! A couple of you have been asking me if I have AIM and stuff. Well I do! If you want to know what it is, email me and ask for it. I don't want to post it online and have everyone in the world know what it is. Oh and please give me yours too, I need a longer buddy list! Thanks, please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **Damn straight! Every man should be sayin' that! lol! Oh yeah, after the first baby or two, when Inuaysha comes beggin' for more she's gonna straight up lock him in a room and make him watch the "Don't be naughty" channel, if that were even a channel...Anyways!! Thank you and you're right! I wouldn't have it any other way, because I know this is what you guys want. And this review isn't vague. And even if it was, hey! I like things that are vague! Who doesn't?! lol, j/k. Thanks for your review!

**Somegirl1110:** Thank you so much! And of course I remember all of my reviewers! You are all who make me happy by reviewing, so how can I forget then name of the someone who made me happy?....Yeah, I thought so! lol, j/k. Anyways, the moodswings are totally my fav part of this whole story, because it can make the story fluffy and funny all at once! Thank you for putting in your top five's list! And yes, I really try to actually imagine the characters of Inuyasha in a situation of what I write about them, and study their character to see what they would actually say or think. I'm just trying to keep them all in character, and thanks to you, I know I'm doing a good job of that! Thanks for your review!

**luv-inukagome: **Yeah, you spelled his name right, lol. If you think about it, it sounds like something he would truly say in the show. Well, that's my opinion anyway. And yeah, Kagome can't fool us! We all know she's _in the mood_! lol! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Yeah, true that. Inuyasha isn't gonna be so nice to the guy who was trying to steal his woman away for so long, now would he? heehee! I didn't think so! I love the ending of your review, cause it's true now that I think about it! lol, it was so funny, "Your doing great." lol, thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Four: How Can I Not Love You?**

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, and he instantly felt out of breath. 'Is...this true? She loves me... this much?' He thought as his heart warmed even more, recalling each and every word she had said to him and letting it all sink in. At that moment Inuyasha beyond all things never felt so loved. He couldn't believe someone would love him this much and not care that he was a half demon, something he was judged for all his life. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and sat up gently so that she was in his lap.

Kagome nodded in response to his stunned expression, "It's true, you know it is. I love you so much Inuyasha. You're my whole world." She whispered as she hugged him fiercely. Inuyasha looked down at her raven head and smiled.

"You're my whole world too." He said so quietly she barely heard him. Kagome slowly brought her head from his chest and smiled at him as he lowered his lips to hers. As they kissed they heard a scream and abruptly pulled away from each other to see Shippo and Kilala running towards them.

"A demon is coming this way!!" Cried the poor little fox. He ran to Kagome as Kilala ran to get Sango. Kagome hugged Shippo to her tightly and then heard a very loud yet faint roar from the forest just ahead. Seeing the trees in the distance move with each earthquaking step it took, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was a very huge demon coming their way. Inuyasha immediately moved to kneel in front of Kagome, took off his fire rat haori and placed upon her. He brought it over her middle securely and pulled the hood over her head. They both stood up when he was done and looked for the demon that she heard.

Inuyasha refused to take any risks. He had to make sure Kagome was fully protected and wouldn't get hurt at all in any way.

"Damn, where the hell are Sango and Miroku." He muttered to himself as he placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Kagome felt Shippo squirm slightly in fear and shook her head vaguely in response to Inuyasha question.

Kagome looked down at him, "Shippo, did you see the demon? What kind is it?" She asked hastily.

Shippo looked up at her and he shook his head vigorously, "I don't know. But it's a very big one and it's coming here!" He said just as the demon came out of the trees. And as expected, the demon was massive. Kagome looked fearfully at it and almost threw up.

It was an absolutely repulsive looking demon. He was covered in sea green gunk and practically had saliva pouring out of its mouth. It looked as though it had no skin, just bare flesh everywhere, with horns growing out of random places of its body.

Even Inuyasha had to turn away slightly at the hideous sight before him. Inuyasha quickly regained himself as he saw a large clawed hand come hurdling towards him and his loved ones behind him. He grabbed them and jumped away.

Once they landed Inuyasha set them down and stepped forward, readying Tetsusaiga, "Alright you nauseating beast, who the hell are you and why are you attacking us?"

The large demon only roared and tried to attack again. Inuyasha raised his sword above his head and swung it down in a rapid motion. Once done and the power of his sword still taking effect, he put an arm around Kagome and they both ran to the hut that belonged to their friends.

The demon was still struggling to fight off the sword's powerful attack and kept trying to ward it away but was obviously having some difficulty.

As Inuyasha and the others arrived at the hut's door, Sango and Miroku ran out and nearly crashed into them. They soon recovered and looked at the demon.

"What the hell is that thing?" Miroku asked in disgust. Sango looked at the horrid beast, placed a hand over her mouth and turned away, not sure if she was going to throw up or not. Kagome walked to her side and put her hands on her shoulders for comfort.

Inuyasha looked back at the girls, "You two stay inside, Kilala, would you please protect them from outside of this hut from any threat." Kilala roared with a 'yes' and took her place in front of the hut.

Miroku followed Inuyasha to battle the large demon that had now recovered from Inuyasha's attack.

Shippo turned to the girls and saw them watching worriedly towards their husbands and leaned on the doorframe for support. They suddenly felt tired and needed something to lean on.

"You girls go inside like Miroku said, Kilala and I will protect you from out here." He said, now finding some bravery in him, though his voice was still a little shaky.

They nodded and closed the opening to the hut and moved to the window to watch. The girls now wanted to fight alongside them like old times. Sango hadn't fought or practiced her fighting skills, what felt like to her, in ages. Kagome also hadn't practiced her archery in a long while as well. The men would have none of it. They didn't want them to do anything of the sort since they were in such a condition. But that seemed to not matter to them, now they just wanted to help.

As Miroku and Inuyasha fought off the demon, it continued to recover from all their attacks and they were really getting tired of it.

"Damn it. What the hell is with this bastard?" Inuyasha muttered as he landed from his last attack to the giant beast that seemed to never falter. He looked over at Miroku who had landed hard on the ground and was struggling to stand back up. His staff had been thrown a few feet away from him and he now more than ever desired to have his wind tunnel again.

Just as the demon saw its chance, it attacked at the fallen monk.

"Miroku, get up!" Shouted Inuyasha as he ran to him.

Sango heard what Inuyasha shouted and looked at her husband that was on the ground with horror and cried, "Miroku, get out of the way!"

Just as he was about to be slaughtered by the demon's claws, an axe attached to a long thich chain appeared and chopped off the claw of the demon that was about to kill Miroku.

Miroku paled and looked at the claw next to him that could have been the cause of his demise. The claw was larger than he was and razor sharp. Miroku shakily stood up and retrieved his staff. Then he and Inuyasha looked for the source that saved his life.

Sango breathed in a sigh of relief and placed a trembling hand over her heart, "Thank goodness." She whispered and now noticed the tears that had managed to fall freely down her cheeks. Kagome almost cried too and hugged Sango who hugged back.

"Who saved him?" Asked Kagome quietly and looked out the window for the monk's savior. Sango looked at Kagome and then out the window, also wanting to know who saved her husband from unexpected death.

Miroku looked at the weapon as it returned to its owner with a hard tug on the end of its chain.

Everyone expected it to be some strong man who just happened to pass by and save the day. Or a demon that was kind and just happened to pass by and save a human life.

No one expected it to be a mere boy in his youngest teen years, that's for sure.

Kohaku stood his ground with pride, wearing his demon exterminator outfit, weapon at ready and a stern look on his face. He raised his weapon again and attacked the demon that dared to strike the new member of his family.

Miroku breathed in a sigh of relief as he stood up and went to Inuyasha.

"Kohaku." Inuyasha said quietly and smirked, "Hey kid, it's been a long time hasn't it."

Once he retrieved back his weapon, Kohaku smiled and ran up to the two older men. "Hey guys. I got here just in time didnt I?" He said and smiled more.

"Perfect timing." Miroku said and wiped his forehead.

Inuyasha smiled and then did a double take toward the demon that was now about to attack again, "Enough greetings, we've got a demon to kill."

The others nodded and got ready to commence the battle once again.

Seeing as the demon was forming a huge beam in its mouth and about to fire at them, Inuyasha got ready for it and knew exactly what to do. Miroku and Kohaku were about to run toward the demon andattack it but Inuyasha stoped them, "Wait! Let it fire that beam! I know what to do, don't worry!" He shouted and readied his sword.

Miroku and Kohaku were hesitant at first, but agreed, even though it wasn't what they had wanted to do.

The beam was released from the demon's mouth and came hurdling toward Inuaysha. The hanyou smirked and then jumped high into the sky and raised his sword, "Back lash wave!" The powers of both attacks collided and turned into a blinding flash of white light. All was silent and bright for a few seconds, but once the light died down, everyone loked at the scene to see if the demon was still standing.

Inuyasha landed and turned toward the demon and saw that his energy wave from the sword was tearing the demon apart.

Sango saw that it was Kohaku and nearly jumped out of the window had it not been for Kagome to hold her back. "Kohaku has returned!" She cried and laughed at the same time. Kagome smiled, 'She missed him so much. I'm happy for you Sango.' Thought Kagome as her smile grew.

Inuyasha and the other two continued to watch as the demon was dying. Suddenly, it seemed to sort of smile. It was a wicked smile that grew even as it continued to die. It looked up and opened its mouth yet again.

Inuyasha slwoly sheathed his sword and backed up a step, his instincts told him to run away. Amd judging by the look of pure horror on his face, Miroku and Kohaku had read his mind.

Whatever was coming, was going to be immeasurably disastrous.

All of a sudden, huge energy blasts burst from the dying demon's mouth and flew toward Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kohaku. They tried to dodge the blasts as they ran away.

While they ran they looked up and darted from the energy blasts as much as they could without getting any wounds. They managed to do that until one of them hit Inuyasha on the back. Without his haori, he staggered for a second as he felt the pain make contact, but kept running.

Kagome stopped smiling and looked down and closed her eyes. Sango stopped her celebrating and looked at her best friend.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She asked and placed a hand on the miko's shoulder. She noticed for the first time now that Kagome was wearing Inuyasha's haori and smiled. 'They had been through so much together, even before I met them.' Sango smiled.

Kagome abruptly looked up and then looked to Sango whose smile disappeared by the look of terror on her friends face, "S-Something's coming." Kagome said and hurriedly took off half of the haori and covered Sango as well as herself.

Kagome hugged Sango, "Hold on." She whispered and closed her eyes. Sango nodded and nervously hugged back. At that moment they heard loud crashes and felt things smash against them.

"Kagome! Sango!" Shouted Shippo as he dodged a blast that was in front of his pathway. They all heard Kilala roar and try to smack the balsts away with her huge paws, but from the sounds she was making, it seemed like she was having a very hard time doing so.

Kagome brought her hand under the haori and raised it to see Shippo, "Shippo, over here! Get in!" She called as loud as she could over the noise.

Shippo ran under the red haori and hugged Kagome and Sango as more blasts of energy crashed everywhere. He also carried a now tiny Kilala and hugged her as well.

Inuyasha and the others carried on running and darting from the blasts that seemed to never end. They had all been hit at least twice and seethed with pain as they kept running.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and looked at the hut. Miroku and Kohaku stopped as well and looked at the hut too, wanting to know what the hanyou was sensing. They watched in horror as they saw the blasts crash into the cabin and burst it into oblivion.

"Kagome!" "Sango!" They called and ran as fast as they could toward the fallen shed. As they neared it, the blasts ended their rain of destruction when the demon was finally no more.

Inuyasha and the others fell to their knees and dug through the wreckage with all their strength.

The now tattered lumber scarred and gashed their hands and fingers, making them bleed. They didn't care. Hell, they didn't even feel it. All that mattered right now was to find the girls alive. They searched in different spots, digging everywhere.

After a minute Kohaku now cried out of frustration and punched the ground with a bloddy fist, "Sister, where are you?" He whimpered and now dug faster.

Inuyasha sniffed around quickly and nearly jumped out of his skin when he smelled his mate's sweet yet metalic sent.

"Over here! I found them!" He shouted and burrowed through the debris faster if it was even possible. Miroku and Kohaku came and fell next to him as they dug where he did. "Hurry, I smell their blood." He said.

As they finally cleared all of the wreckage, they saw the girls that they loved. The girls that they loved more than any peace or salvation from their discomfort, more than all treasures this world can hold, and more than life itself, create no movement.


	5. How Can I Not Love You? pt II

**Author's Note: **Yay! I updated after what seemed like forever when it's only been like a day or two! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **Yeah, it acrually does have to do with the song. I dunno, I didn't think of it at first, but when I re-read the chapie that's what it reminded me of. Hmmm, well yeah, that's it! And I agree with you, that song should be a little faster. I love it too! I have it ona burnt cd I made, yay! Thanks for your reviews!

**Miru Amai: **Now why would I tell you that?! You have to read to find out missy! lol, And thank yes, someone else did get mad at me (smiles) but it's ok! I mean come on, what kind of person would I be to let the story end there? With Inuyasha's family dying like that?...A bitchy one that's who! lol, thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Five: How Can I Not Love You?**

Inuyasha stared at the sight before him. His mate and Sango lay next to one another, their arms and legs at different angles, bloodstains on their kimonos, and cuts covering their bodies. Inuyasha snapped out of it and rushed to Kagome and gently picked her up. He set her on his lap and he held her head against his chest.

Miroku pulled Sango to himself and tried to wake her as tears formed in his eyes.

"Sango?" He whispered, "Wake up." He shook her gently. Shippo sat down and cried against Kilala. She whimpered and rolled into a little ball, still in pain from the blasts that hit her and now from seeing her mistress in such a terrible condition.

Kohaku sat on the other side of Sango and touched her shoulder as he cried silently.

"S-Sango." Miroku said louder and touched her cheek that was scarred and bruised from the explosion. She stirred and groaned in pain as she wrapped her arms slowly around her stomach as if she was still trying to protect it. Miroku breathed in a shaky sigh of relief and cried in her hair as he hugged her.

Inuyasha held Kagome and gently patted her cheek to try and wake her. He couldn't believe this was happening. Just when he was happy with his life, just when he thought he and Kagome would live 'happily ever after', something had to go wrong. It always seemed to be like this. He didn't know why the gods hated him so much, but they can at least take his own life, not let him suffer and watch his own mate die instead.

Inuyasha shook her gently, "Kagome....Kagome, can you hear me?" He asked hurriedly. He laid his head on her chest and didn't move or make a sound. After a few seconds he heard a faint heartbeat and then her chest rose very lightly, then falling back down again. Her breathing was slow, but she was alive nonetheless. He just hoped the same for his child.

Inuyasha shook his head to rid the tears that had threatened to fall and looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, let's get them to Kaede fast." He said and stood up as he held Kagome in his arms. Miroku wiped away his tears and carried Sango in his arms also. They ran as fast as they could to the old priestess's hut. Shippo carried Kilala and hopped on Kohaku's shoulder, knowing that he should not get in the way. Shippo was very miserable, he wanted to hug Kagome and snuggle up with her like he always did. Now she was hurt and all he could do was stay out of the way and hope for the best.

Inuyasha was running faster now. He needed Kagome to be okay. His mate and baby's life were on the line right now. As he ran, he was very thankful that he put his fire rat haori on Kagome, for if it not been for that, she and Sango would have surely died.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled as he burst into her hut. He looked around, "Where the hell is she?" He almost shouted, he placed Kagome on a futon and covered her more with his now torn haori. He touched her cheek and then stood up.

Miroku ran inside with Kaede. Miroku must have seen her on the way and told her what had happened as they both ran in the hut.

"Alright, Miroku lay her down in the other room, I'll do my best to heal their wounds and make sure their young ones are well. Now, bring back a bucket of warm water and cloth here immediately. Inuyasha, get a hold of the bandages and bring them here." She ordered as she got some healing herbs from her basket in the corner of the room.

They nodded and did as they were told. Kaede also brought Kilala next to the girls. She would help mend the cat demon's injuries as well.

As Miroku was about to leave Sango's side, she spoke, "W-Wait.... please, help K-Kagome first..." She said and then passed out. Miroku gasped and tried to get her attention again but Kaede shook her head not to. He understood and nodded. He laid her down in just the next room and kissed her cheek, "You'll be just fine Sango, and our baby will be too." He whispered to her before he left.

The sun was setting now and the boys were just outside the hut, sitting next to one another but didn't say a word. They couldn't speak now. All they could do was think about was the girls, hoping against hope that they were all right.

Miroku sat next to Kohaku and knew he was thinking about Sango just as much as he was. And he knew that the boy was thinking that this wasn't fair. He could see it in his eyes.

When Kohaku was wished back to life, he still felt terrible about all the crimes he had committed and of the people he had murdered. He said he had understood that he was under Naraku's control at the time and couldn't do anything to help it, but he had decided to be a wandering demon exterminator. He would travel all of Japan and help those in need. He had said that this was the only way he could forgive himself of what he had done.

Miroku felt sorry for the young man, he had been gone for about five months, and had just returned to see his sister for a while before he had to start traveling again. But he didn't come home to happy smiles and tears of joy. He came home to heartache and suffering instead.

Miroku thought about Sango and himself, before they were married. When they were all traveling in search of the jewel shards, he missed those times, he had to admit. It was the times when he discovered that he was falling in love with the feisty demon exterminator Sango. He remembered a particular time when he was with a small group of girls again. They were at this village to stay the night once he told them of this 'evil cloud' among them. When he was with those girls, he saw Sango not too far away. She was sitting by herself on a large boulder and placed her hands under her chin, just looking at the village around her, looking quite lonely.

Sango never knew this, but each time when he was with the other girls, he always looked at her from afar. He would never take his eyes off her until she would look his way.

Miroku smiled sadly at the memory and closed his eyes. He kept thinking about Sango while Inuyasha had thought about someone else too, someone else that made his whole life complete.

In truth, Inuyasha was a wreck. He laid down on the roof of the hut now. He wanted to be alone somewhat and think. All he saw in his closed eyes was Kagome. He thought about her and everything they've been through together. He thought about those fateful two days that brought him and Kagome together.

Well, he had always sort of thought that they were always together. That's why he never allowed any other guys near Kagome when they were jewel shard hunting in the old days. He didn't know why either. It was just a feeling he developed little by little over time. I mean, he didn't plan on any of this to happen. It just did, and he was glad. After all, Inuyasha always believed that Kagome was the closest person to his heart, ever since she freed him from his spell cast by Kikyo's arrow.

Inuyasha sighed and jumped off the roof and next to where Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo were sitting.

"Damnit! What the hell is taking so long? I'm sick of waiting like this." He said and was about to enter the hut, but Miroku stood up and stopped him.

"Inuyasha trust me, I want to go in there as much as you do, but we cannot. We must allow Kaede to have complete concentration and let her work in peace. Any disturbance might throw her off track of healing the girls properly. And I know you wouldn't wish for that to happen." The monk said with a stern and yet quiet voice.

Inuyasha seemed to think for just a second and turn around to him and seemed to deflate, "I know. I just...I just want to know if she's ok now." He said helplessly.

"As do I Inuyasha, and those two as well." He stated and motioned his head toward Kohaku and Shippo, "You're not the only person with a loved one's life on the line. However, I'm certain Kaede will be finished with her task soon enough, and that they'll both be fine."

Kaede wiped her forehead with her long white sleeve and sat back. She was finally finished and placed her tools aside to take one last check up on the girls and Kilala. Kaede was worried. She knew the girls would be all right, but their children, she was not sure. This was a truth that she would have a hard time explaining to the boys outside. But she knew that she had to tell them the pure and simpel truth right now. However, over time she learned that telling the pure and simple truth was rarely pure and never simple.

Kaede stood up slowly and sighed. She walked just outside the front of the hut to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing right by it.

Inuyasha turned his head and then went to her, "How are they? Will they be okay?" The hanyou asked hurriedly. Miroku who was just as anxious as Inuyasha was, just stood behind him and waited for the priestess's answer.

"Yes, they are alright, bu-" She didn't get to finish as Inuyasha rushed inside and sat next to Kagome who was still unconscious.

Miroku was still outside with Kaede. "But what Kaede." He whispered quietly as he looked toward the door to where Sango was. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and turned his ears toward he doorway where Kaede was so he could hear her, and so she went on.

"The girls will be fine, but your little ones. I truthfully do not know." She said quietly. Miroku closed his eyes and nodded, and then he opened them again and slowly made his way into the other room where Sango was.

Kaede understood that the hanyou wanted to be alone and so left the hut to talk to Kohaku and Shippo.

"Are my sister and Kagome alright Lady Kaede?" Asked Kohaku, as he stood up in front of her. Shippo followed and hopped on the boy's shoulder.

"You need not worry young man, Sango and Kagome are going to be alright, but let's leave Miroku to be with her first then you can see her afterwards." She said to Kohaku. He was a bit saddened at this, but nonetheless did as he was asked of him.

Inuyasha never left his spot next to Kagome and gazed at her sleeping face. He slowly brought his hand to her scarred cheek and brushed his fingers against her ear softly. Inuyasha's sight became blurry. He shook his head and saw tears flicker from his face and to different directions.

Inuyasha cried. He cried for Kagome. He cried for his friend who also had to endure this pain for Sango, he cried for his child, and he cried for himself.


	6. Silent Night, All is Calm, All is Bright

**Author's Note: **Damn I updated quick! I think you'd love this chapter, it's very fluffy toward the end! Actually, it's so fluffy that I think I need to put a warning here.  
**_Fluffiness Warning!!!..._**there, I did!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Six: Silent Night. All is Calm, All is Bright**

'Why?' Inuyasha thought miserably. He was finished shedding his tears and now he needed this time to think to himself once again.

He sat against the wall of the room him and Kagome were in of Kaede's hut. She lay down in front of him while he was sitting and leaning his back against the wall. She still had on Inuysha'a haori and used it as covers, which left Inuyasha still only with his white shirt that he always wore under it.

Inuyasha brought one leg from its cross-legged position and bent it so he could rest his arm on its knee. Inuyasha never broke eye contact from Kagome. He couldn't stop looking at her. He feared that if he looked away and looked back at her again, she would be gone.

It was dusk and Inuyasha still had many thoughts plaguing his mind.

'Will my child be okay?'

'Why did this have to happen?'

'Why couldn't I save her?'

He thought all of this as he clenched his fists in frustration. If his baby was going to die, he didn't now what he'd do. He didn't think he would be able to live through something so devastating, so heart breaking. And for his own peace of mind, he didn't plan to.

He continually looked at Kagome and noticed something that made his heart skip a beat.

Her fingers twitched.

Inuyasha held his breath and slowly crawled to her. He leaned his head next to her mouth and nose, listening for uneven breathing. When he did, he looked at her face instantly and saw that her eyebrows furrowed together, but only for a second. 'She's trying to wake up.' He thought.

He smiled and held her hand that twitched again. He squeezed her hand a little and smiled even more when she responded by doing the same.

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha whispered excitedly. He waited for her eyes to finally open. When she did, he saw two beautiful slits of cinnamon brown lok back at him.

Kagome tried to open her eyes more but she couldn't and so closed them again, but smiled instead, to reassure him that she was still awake.

Inuyasha smiled again and kissed her cheek, "You're alright." He said and hugged her as he lay down with her.

Kagome tried to speak. When she found that she couldn't find her voice, she just nodded her head weakly. Inuyasha was so happy right now. His heart had been freed of the worry that had weighed it down so much. But then it sank again, ' The baby.' He thought and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome." He whispered. She moved a little and replied, "Hmm?" Inuyasha swallowed and whispered to her, "I-Is our pup okay? Do you know?" He asked, getting even more worried and depressed by the second. He was so afraid, afraid that she would say 'no' and then begin to shed tears that always made his heart break.

Kagome moved her hands over her stomach and didn't say anything. She waited and tried to open her eyes. She finally did and looked at Inuyasha. Her face beheld no emotion. Inuyasha didn't understand and was starting to agonize.

Then Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha gazed at her face that grew with more joy each moment. Then he smiled and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back, "Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Of course, I can feel it Inuyasha, it's alive." She said in a whisper and cried a few tears of happiness.

Inuyasha was happy and all, of course. But how did could she tell? "But, how do you?" Kagome looked at him and smiled as much as she could, "It's a mother's instinct." She said happily and shrugged with what little strength she had in her.

Inuyasha smiled and rested his head next to hers and they both fell asleep into the world of dreams where no trials were to be faced, no uncertainties to hide from, and where nothing was ever harder than it seemed.

The next beautiful morning was a delightful one. It appeared that Sango had awakened too. The girls were now sitting together and eating as much food as they could. It was never good to always be hungry when you were pregnant, if you were, then the baby would be hungry as well. And so, as to not starve their little ones and themselves, the girls continued to stuff their faces.

The boys sat next to them and were so relieved that they were alright. Kohaku couldn't have been happier. He was so worried that sister and Kagome would be severely injured for a long time, and now they were just fine. All they had were cuts on their bodies still, but other than that, they were healing just fine. Kaede had treated their serious wounds with great care. That must have been how they were healing so well and so quickly.

Shippo sat in Kagome's lap and was eating some bread, "Kagome, I'm so happy you and Sango are okay, we were all very worried." He said and took a bite of his bread.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you Shippo, and sorry we worried you all."

Sango nodded in agreement as she just finished her stew and got herself to a third serving of it.

"There's no need to apologize. It was just many unfortunate events that we couldn't prevent from happening." Miroku replied and put his arm around Sango.

Kohaku nodded, "Yeah, you don't have to be sorry."

The girls smiled and Kagome suddenly looked down. Shippo had finished eating and was now pressing the side of his head against her tummy. Kagome smiled, now knowing what the tiny fox demon was doing, or rather, trying to do.

"How come I can barely hear anything Kagome?" Asked Shippo as he removed his head from her middle and looked up at her with his ever so familiar questioning face.

"Maybe because it's not fully grown enough. It will be probably be another month or two before you hear anything." Kagome answered him sweetly.

Shippo smiled, "Yeah! I can't wait till they're born because then Kilala and I can play tag with them." He said with much excitement. Sango and Kagome giggled at Shippo's enthusiastic attitude.

Inuyasha was silent the whole time. He was next to Kagome of course and nodded occasionally to what the others were saying. He wasn't paying much attention, he just stared out the window of Kaede's hut, thinking.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly to him. Inuyasha whipped his head around and looked at her, "Huh? Yeah?" He asked as he looked at her concerned face. Miroku and Sango were away in their own world, talking about something else.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked and touched his cheek with her hand. Inuyasha looked away only slightly, for he wanted Kagome's hand to grace his cheek longer.

"Well, I just can't...stop thinking about it." He said softly to her and looked down as he laid his hand over hers that was on his cheek. Kagome's anxious face only grew and she looked away.

Then, she pulled her hand away gently and looked at Sango and Miroku who were still talking, "Um, you guys." She said.

They stopped talking to one another and looked at the miko in question. It was Miroku who was the first to speak, "Yes Lady Kagome, what is it?" He asked politely. Suddenly Kagome smiled a little. Miroku still called her name with the 'Lady' in front. When Kagome asked him about it around the time they met, he said he used 'Lady' before women's names as to show respect. She kind of thought that to be ironic, considering the fact that he asks every woman he meets his infamous question and doesn't particularly keep his hands to himself.

"Well, I think Inuyasha and I would like to go ahead and get home." She said courteously. She loved spending time with her friends yes, but now was she wanted to be with Inuyasha and spend some time with him.

Kagome spoke up again before Sango was about to say something, "And of course, Inuyasha and I will be more than happy to help rebuild your home tomorrow." She said and smiled at them.

Sango nodded a 'thank you' as Miroku smiled at her in return, "Thank you Kagome. We would very much appreciate the help."

Kagome nodded and gently picked up Shippo from her lap and placed him next to where Kilala was sleeping. Inuyasha helped her stand up and they both left Kaede's hut. Kaede had gone to bed early since she was up all night treating the girl's wounds and was very worn out.

They bid their farewells and headed off to their home.

Kagome still wore Inuyasha's haori, he wanted her to wear it. She felt so relaxed and content when she wore it because it smelled just like Inuyasha and that it was big and comfy. Kagome hugged it to herself as they walked to their home that was not too far away.

Inuyasha silently thanked her for letting them go home. Not that he didn't want to hang out with Sango and Miroku, he just wanted time to be alone with Kagome. He knew she desired to be alone with him also.

They walked home slowly together in silence, arm in arm. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in slight pain and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She had to walk even slower now because the pain from her wounds was still hurting her. She would have to take it easy for now. Even easier than she had already been taking it.

Kagome wanted all this to go away. She wanted to forget the demon ever attacked them and harmed her and Sango. It was a horrible remembrance, to bear in mind how she almost lost her child. But she knew that memory would be engraved in her heart and mind forever. For it was a memory so tragic, so devastating, she knew she would never forget.

The reminiscence of the hut she and Sango were in when it just exploded from those blasts was still fresh in Inuyasha's mind. He remembered how his heart turned to ice when he witnessed the horrifying seen. Inuyasha had silently vowed before to always be with Kagome, to always protect her, love her, and live with her forever. He sure didn't feel like he was living up to one of his vows as he had promised to long ago

They entered their home and headed toward their room. Kagome's body was very tired and now just wanted to rest, but her mind was wide awake. She changed into her sleeping yuakta with Inuyasha's help.

Once Kagome was finished, she sat on the futon next to Inuyasha as he crawled in beside her more. He took off his white shirt and laid it next to his red one that Kagome had put down next to her.

The sun was setting when they were relaxed in each other's arms. Kagome and Inuyasha lay facing each other, with her forehead against his chest and his chin on the top of her head. He draped ana rm aound her middle and brought her closer to him than she already was, "Kagome, I was so worried.... worried to death."

Kagome swalowd and closed her eyes, "I know Inuyasha. But it's okay now. We're fine... We're all okay."

He pulled away and gently pushed her shoulder down until she was laying fully on her back, he sat up a little and leaned his forearm and looked down at her, "But what about the next time? Will you still be okay then?...you can never know for sure." He said to prove his point.

Kagome smoothed out his bangs with a small hand, "Inuyasha, I don't know what will happen next time, because there won't be one. But I'm sure it won't matter... as long as we still have each other." She whispered to him. He leaned down and kissed her. "Yeah, as long as we have each other..." He said aloud and then smiled. Kagome smiled back and pushed her hand behind his head and kissed him back with more passion. Inuyasha groaned as she slowly rubbed his back, and then gently dragged her nails down each side, making him shiver evidently.

Inuyasha ragained his senses that were almost lost and leaned his head against Kagome's neck. He layed down with only his upper body on her, not putting weight on her stomach. They breathed heavily against one another's skin, wanting to continue what they had started, but he suddenly felt his body become weak and unable to do so. He was just plain tired and he didn't know why. He expected Kagome to be the same way, and when he lifted his head up and looked down at her, she was already aleeping, not noticing that her breathing had evened quickly.

Inuyasha layed his head back down on her nech once more, he felt Kagome's chin on his head and he smiled. He thought of his baby that was still forming in Kagome's tummy. Now all of a sudden, he couldn't wait for his child to be born. Well, he always couldn't wait, but now his feelings for it increased. He wanted to see his pup. To hold it, love it, and protect it. Just like he always would to Kagome.

He smile faded as he closed his eyes. He couldn't wait, he was so unexpectedly excited. This made him think of something else rather humorous to him.

At one point in Inuyasha's life, he heard someone say, 'good things come to those who wait.' Well, at this moment in time Inuyasha didn't think it was true anymore. He didn't believe good things came to those who wait, but to those who have wanted it for so long, that they just can't wait anymore.


	7. Take Me Somewhere Nice

**Author's Note: **...Ha, you thought I'd update _real_ fast huh? Well nope! Sorry, I made you wait a day! Doesn't that fee like hell?!....Yes, I agree! So that's why I'm going to update the next chapter right after this one!! Don't you love me?...Yes, I hope you do! But ew, not in a lazbo way, I can live without that. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **lol, true dat! My friends are total freaks, but I still love them! Thank you for your compliments! I try to put everything in my story so that people with many different genre interests would read them. And there are three chapters left of this story, if not, then four. Thanks for your review!

**Sakura999: **Thank you! That's what I've been trying to do all along! lol, yes, I try to put everything in my story so that people with many different genre interests would read them. Looks like I did a good job though. Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **lol...hardass...(shakes had and giggles) Man! Your review kept me laughing FOREVER! lol, just the whole 'chitlins' and 'beating the crap out of Kaede' stuff was enough to make my day go good when it started out kinda sucky. Thanks for your review!

**sweet-girl8270: **Yes! My updates are unpredictable! Hell, the next three chappies could be up in the next hour too. Well, just get you a little pissed off, I won't tell ya! I know, I'm sorry, but I must keep this a secret. Thanks for your compliments and for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Seven: Take Me Somewhere Nice**

Winter had never been so cold.

The snow fell from the sky slowly and decorated the trees, grass, and rooftops of homes beautifully. Everyone wore animal wool and coats to warm themselves up during tasks of fetching firewood and other necessities. Crops died and animals fled. Trying to find warmth from the somewhat murderace ice they breathed that came the entire country until spring would take over. But for now, no one was in danger, nothing was wrong, and everyone was at ease. Just the way everyone desired it to be.

Inuyasha grunted as he gathered his final block of wood in his arms before the whole bundle would fall over. As he stood up straight, he carefully balanced the large pile of firewood in his arms and smirked when they finally were.

He walked back to his home where Kagome, Sango and the others were.

Inuyasha smiled this time, it was the last month of Kagome's and Sango's pregnant process, it wouldn't be long now until Kagome would give birth to their child. Sango was only about half a month behind Kagome and couldn't wait to have her child either. Inuyasha's smile never wavered, how could it? He was going to be a father very soon and nothing could make him happier.

As Inuyasha neared his home, he heard the ever so beautiful sound of Kagome's laughter.

This instantly made him think of the time when he was in Kagome's era before he found out that she loved him. Of when she spoke how her father died and that the last thing he said to her was how beautiful her voice was, no matter what emotion she expressed it in.

Inuyasha entered his hut and saw that everyone sat comfortably around a fireplace in the middle of the floor. Miroku sat next to Sango and kept an arm around her shoulders. Even though Sango wore many layers of clothing, Miroku still wanted her to be as warm from the cold as possible.

Kagome sat on the other side of the fire; she wore several layers of clothing herself. She actually wore more than she needed and wanted to take some off, but of course Inuyasha wouldn't have that. He would say things like,

"But what if our pup freezes?"

"What if you get frostbite and end up dying?"

"What if the now gently falling snow just happens to transform into a giant horrendous blizzard and you have nothing to protect yourself from the damn cold with?"

Kagome had sighed and gave in. Not that she was careless of her baby's protection, but come on!

Whenever Kagome was in a situation like that, Inuyasha always seemed to live in a 'What if' world and never left her alone until she gave in and did what was 'best' for her.

Inuyasha set the firewood down by the door and shook himself of the snow that draped his head and shoulders.

The girls had stopped laughing at something the monk had said. Jeez, whatever he said must have been damn funny if the girls' faces were red from laughing so hard. Shippo was also in a laughing fit and held his tummy as he kept giggling and fell out of Kagome's lap. Kilala mewed happily and brushed her head gently against her mistress's knee. Miroku just sat there with a stupid grin on face and then brushed his head against Sango's shoulder like what Kilala was doing. Sango was laughing and trying to get him off her.

Okay, Inuyasha liked it that Kagome was having a good time laughing with her friends and all, but he was clearly getting pissed off now. For some reason the hanyou had an idea that whatever they were laughing about _had_ something to do with him.

"Alright, what the hell is so damn funny?" He asked and that just made everyone laugh louder. Miroku stopped snuggling on his wife and chuckled at Inuyasha.

"Damn it monk! What the hell did you say about me?!" Inuyasha practically yelled from where he stood by the door.

"I-Inuyasha, how could you a-accuse me of... d-doing such a t-thing?" Asked Miroku harmlessly, trying desperately to cease his laughter.

"Stop the innocent act already and tell me what you said to them! It better not be something stupid that embarrassed me or anything!" Inuyasha shouted. Shippo just couldn't stop laughing and rolled on the ground. Poor Sango and Kagome were just a mess in a giggle fit.

Inuyasha was really getting irritated now. He walked over to Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Kagome, as your husband and mate, I demand you tell me what he said to you right now!" He said loudly to her.

Kagome stopped her laughing abruptly and looked at him with a content face. She still had tears in her eyes from her laughter session just a moment ago. She stared at Inuyasha and then scrunched her face up and pursed her lips.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and just burst out laughing in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha face faulted. This is not what he expected Kagome's answer to be.

Inuyasha growled and hit Miroku in the head. Miroku didn't even feel the pain as a bump formed on his head. Miroku just burst out laughing too.

"W-What the hell?" Inuyasha whispered. He was very annoyed and confused right now. No one would tell him what was going on. And that was just plain not nice.

"I-It's so true Miroku!" Kagome barely got out and giggled more.

Inuyasha whirled around and faced Kagome, "What? What's true Kagome?! Tell me!"

"Y-Yeah, he was so jealous and everything!" Yelled Sanog before she started laughing again.

Inuyasha was jealous? When? Wait...

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Asked the hanyou, already getting a clue of what it could be. Kagome stooped laughing and looked Inuyasha, "You were so jealous of Kouga trying to take me from you...a-and Miroku just did the funniest impression of you trying to deny that you loved me back then when it happened!" Kagome said and started breathing some air into her lungs as she let out a few more giggles.

"W-What? I.. I was not!" Inuyahsa shouted. His pride just couldn't give in could it? Nope! Not our Inuyasha.

Sango pointed at Inuyasha, "Like that! Miroku did that impression of you saying that! It was so funny! He made the same face you always make when you're jealous!" Sango laughed.

Inuysha growled, "Can we just drop it already?! You guys always bring this crap up and it pisses me off!" Yelled Inuyasha who just sat down next to Kagome, crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Shippo had fallen asleep already. He was too exhausted from all that laughing and making fun of Inuyasha.

"Come now Inuyasha, we only mean to have a good time, not make fun of you." Reasoned the monk as he and Sango finally calmed down.

Kagome sat up straight and hugged Inuyasha's arm, "Okay Inuyasha, we're sorry and will never do it again." Kagome said to him sweetly.

"Never?" Miokru whispered sadly.

"I heard that Miroku! Damn right your never gonna do it again or I'll kick your ass so hard, your nose will bleed." Inuyasha threatened.

Miroku calmly placed his hands up in defense and closed his eyes, "...A simple 'no' would suffice Inuyasha."

The monk continued as he saw Inuyasha galring at him, "Fine, I shall refrain from making our wives laugh about you making a complete fool of yourself." Miroku said and opened one of his eyes to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook a fist next to his face and growled as a vaein popped up on his forehead. Miroku then opened both is eyes and sighed sadly as he hung his head down, "Oh jeez, did I just say that out loud?" He said and looked at Sango who nodded blankly.

"Oh Inuyasha calm down already, please?" Kagome asked sweetly to the hanyou and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Inuyasha relaxed but looked away as Kagome wrapped her arm around his. She looked at Shippo and smiled, "Poor Shippo, he must be really tired." She said and pulled him in her lap with her free arm.

"Yes, making fun of Inuyasha takes the strength right out of people, I tell ya." Miroku muttered in wonderment to himself. Miroku did not mean for Inuyasha to hear that, he just spoke his thoughts aloud. Was that such a crime?

"What did you say you pervert monk?"

Well, apparently so.

Miroku now noticed his mistake and became very nervous and fidgety as Inuyasha glared at him. Sango rolled her eyes and gently elbowed Miroku in the arm, "How do you always manage to get yourself in trouble all the time?" She asked him in annoyance. Miroku over exaggerated a sigh and stretched his arms up and brought them down slowly, one of them going back around Sango's shoulders, "It's a gift." He said proudly.

Sango rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, a stupid gift." She muttered. She brought her hand over his that was on her shoulder.

Kagome sighed happily and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. They were all quiet now and Inuyasha wasn't glaring at Miroku anymore. Kagome smiled and looked down in her lap. Shippo could barely fit in there anymore because of her bulging stomach. Kagome put her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes as she yawned.

Miroku looked out the wondow and back at Inuyasha, "Well, I think It's about time Sango and I return home. We wouldn't want to keep Lady Kagome awake when she is evidently tired." He noticed Sango was dozing off as well. Miroku shook her gently and helped her stand up, "Come Sango, we must take our leave now." He said and waved at them as he and Sango walked outside. Inuyasha helped Kagome stand as well and follow them just outside the door.

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her as they saw Miroku and Sango walk away with Kilala on Miroku's shoulder. It was very dark and cold. Kagome shivered in Inuyasha's arms, a silent plea as to go inside their home where it was warm.

Kagome yawned again as they walked back in and put away anything that was out of place. Kagome saw Shippo still asleep on the floor and smiled as she walked to where he was and picked him up softly as not to wake him. She carried him to another room and tucked him into a small futon.

The moon shone brightly and the stars, no less. Kagome gazed at Shippo and felt a wave of grief flow over her entire being.

This is exactly how she was with Souta in his room a couple of nights before she left to this world forever. She wondered how they were doing. These past ten months pained Kagome as she thought of her family. Kagome felt tears build in her eyes. She let them. She wouldn't fight it like she would have long ago. She learned from her mother before she left is that when you feel an emotion, you're supposed to express it the way you feel is the only way.

Kagome missed her mother and brother so much. She felt awful now as she grew deep in thought. There was actually a time when Kagome would have given all of this up, just be with her family again.

But then again she didn't want to give it up. She wanted both. She couldn't possibly choose between the family that raised her and was always there for her, over the one she was starting all on her own. Kagome blinked and let the tears fall. She smiled a sad smile as she took this time to think of her family. Not one day went by that she didn't.


	8. Teach Me How to Live On

**Author's Note: **Ah! Yay! I updated! I don't want to say anything ok? I just want to post this up already for you to read and... be happy! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western...of course!!: **lol! the death of you! heehee, I've already died from my freaks. But they brought me back to life cause they missed me........Damn......lol, j/k! I love 'em! Anyways! Thank you!!!! I love hearing people say good thing about my story! Gah! It just makes e feel so giddy like a littel school girl!!! Heeheeheehee.....hee..? Ok! And no! I'd never make you all suffer! That's make me so bitchy! And no one likea bitch! ( smiles innocently) lol, murderous mob. that mademe freakin' laugh for a good ten seconds. I almost choked on my ramen! True dat! Take all the time to reminise as you need...God be with you...Thanks for your review!

**faerie-kittie306 animelover: **Thank you! And that's a surprise that you'll have to read to find out! And the secret that remains if it's a boy or a girl will be revealed to all soon!!!! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **lol, yeah i guess that's true. But he's not in a what if wolrd times 10 or somethin. Well, about the shippo thing. I wouldn't say that they actually adopted him, so to speak. they just took him and made their home his whenever he is visiting. he stays with kaede most of the time..cause well...Inuyasha and kgome have to _get it_ _on_ in private! Ya know? lol, yeah i know you do!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Eight: Teach Me How to Live on**

Inuyasha put away the rest of the remaining firewood in a corner of the hut where some other things were. He smiled and looked around, 'Finally, the damn place is clean.' He thought proudly. He knew Kagome would be happy that he did such a good job on cleaning since he didn't do it often. He wanted to surprise her and so went to go find her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha smelt tears and straight away felt his heart sink. Was Kagome in danger? No, he didn't smell fear or anything like that, only.. sorrow.

Inuyasha's facial expression changed from concerned to heartbroken. He knew very well why she was crying.

The hanyou straightened his posture and slowly walked to the room where she was with Shippo. The small fox demon always slept here, heck he practically lived here. But no one minded, both Kagome and Inuyasha had enjoyed his company. Well, mostly Kagome.

As he kept walking in the direction of the room, he passed by a small window, which he looked out of.

He saw that millions of shimmering diamonds scattered the dark heavens so beautifully that he caught himself almost stopping in mid step to gaze at them. He found this astonishing somewhat, to still be awestruck by the beautiful sky even though he saw it like this every night. Yeah, the sight was that breathtaking.

Inuyasha shook his head, he had someone to cheer up at the moment and that's what he was going to do.

Even though the hut was filled with a faint light, he saw perfectly with his sophisticated eyesight and already saw Kagome sitting by Shippo before he reached the entrance of the room.

He stopped at the doorway of the room and saw what he expected.

Kagome was crying without a sound as she watched Shippo sleep.

Inuyasha ever so silently walked to Kagome. He knelt down behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Kagome did not falter; she sensed his presence and therefore welcomed it. Kagome lowered her head, her bangs covering hereys, and brought a hand on Inuyasha's that was on one of her shoulders. Inuyasha felt her body shake with a sob for just a second.

"Why?...Why can't I just move on?" He heard her whisper after a moment's time passed.

Inuyasha squeezed her shoulders gently to let her know he was there for her as she went on.

"Inuyasha, a part of me wants to move on, but the other doesn't. If I do move on, I fear that I will stop thinking about them. I don't want that. I don't want to stop missing them."

"No one said that you have to." Inuyasha spoke to her softly as he came closer to her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kagome smiled and brought her head up to lok at Shippo like she was doing before.

"But, why?...Why must my heart be this way whenever I think of them? Why can't I be happy when I think of my mother and brother instead of feeling depressed." Kagome said as her shoulders shook with a sob.

"Why can't they just be here with me?" She cried desperately and turned around to hug Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in slight surprise as he now hugged her back. He felt her large stomach against his and felt so much love build up inside of him.

Why Kagome feels this way, she did not now. She just knew that she wanted just this one thing. Was it really too much to ask for?

"Kagome, it's alright to miss them and be sad. You're suppose to." He said soothingly to her.

Inuyasha knew exactly how she was feeling. When his mother died, he felt so much grief and despair that he wanted to die, just to be with his mother because he was left on his own to fend for himslef, when he was nowhere near ready to do yet.

That should never happen. No innocent child deserved such a fate. At that time in his life he discovered that to be alive, but alone, is such a painful sadness that take over your soul and makes you change over time. This was why he is like he is. That's why he trusted no one when he met Kagome once he was set free from his supposedly eternal slumber. Remembering all of this, Inuyasha knew that it wasn't an easy thing, to escape a past you can't bury.

"I know, but I only wish to be happy when I think of them than sad, I know it's not what they would want." She said and couldn't help but smile at the thought. She didn't know why, but she grew joyous at the moment.

She didn't know if it was because of Inuyasha's love for her, the baby that was soon to come into this world, or both. But she was just happy now, and not sad....(Damn these mood swings)

Kagome pulled back from the hug and kissed him softly on the lips. Once she pulled back she smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha, you always know how to make me feel better."

Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her like she did him. His smile unexpectedly turned into a grin, "Yeah, I guess I'm just nice like that." He bragged with a sigh.

"Oh shut up, or do you want to sleep in here instead of with me tonight?" She smirked.

Oh, she was good.

"Okay." Inuyasha said silently and stood up to help her stand up with him. Kagome suddenly laughed as she looked at his face. He thought she was being serious about it!

"Inuyasha! Stop frowning. I'd never make you sleep away from me." She said and hugged him. He felt his hopes rise again until Kagome said, "But I will if you manage to get me angry enough to." Inuyasha thought about this and agreed. He was quite excited. Now, he planned on breaking a world record of not making Kagome mad in less than seven hours. It had always been six hours or less whenever Inuyasha managed to piss her off. But no, that record's gonna be broken baby.

Suddenly he and Kagome looked at Shippo. They feared that they were being too loud and would wake the fox demon, but as they looked at him they saw that he was still sound asleep. Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper." She said and smiled. Inuyasha nodded but then suddenly turned to look at Kagome, "_You're_ the heavy sleeper here. Just a week ago I had to practically drag you out of bed just to wake you." He said to her and laughed.

"Only cause I was very tired." She replied as they walked to their own room. Inuyasha muttered a 'whatever' as they crawled into bed.

Kagome, of course, lay on her back. It was the only position she could sleep in and it bothered her sometimes because she was always used to sleeping on her side. But as weeks passed, she learned to just deal with it and not complain.

Inuyash laid on his side, lucky him, and hugged Kagome as she hugged his arms that were around her warmly. Kagome yawned and laid her head against his chest.

They fell asleep listening to the wind softly blow against the frozen leaves and bushes that were outside, and what they dreamt of that would complete their lives forever, was their child.

The skies were gray the next morning. But this was expected because that's how it always was every winter.

Kagome shivered in her spot next to Inuyasha and snuggled up to him as much as she could. Inuyasha responded by hugging her tighter and breathing warm breath on her head next to her ear. Kagome giggled when she felt it and tried to move away from him but he kept his firm hold on her.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's get up and start a fireplace." She yawned and tried to get out of his grasp. "Inuyasha, come on, not again." She said and just decided to give up and lay back down, too weak to fight him.

The hanyou smiled and loosened his hug on her, "Oh quit your whining, I was only teasing." He said and kissed her cheek. Kagome laughed and slowly sat up, "Yeah I know."

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Are you guys up yet?" Asked a small voice that could only belong to a certain fox they knew.

"Yeah yeah, we're up what is it?" Inuyasha said as he walked out of his room. Shippo looked slightly confused, "Hey, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha stretched his arms up and responded, "She's changing clothes, now come on, we've got stuff to do today."

"Okay, but what are we going to do?" Asked Shippo as he sat by the pile of wood Inuyasha was setting ablaze.

"We're going to hunt for food of course, go to Sango and Miroku's place, and help Kaede out with anything she needs to have done that she can't do herself." Replied Inuyasha as he sat down with Shippo by the fire.

Kaede was aging yes, but she was the same stubborn priestess that never gave up on helping people. Now that Inuyasha thought about it, she certainly took after her older sister.

The hanyou's face saddened a bit at the thought of Kikyo. He would never forget her.

At one time, she was just like him.

Alone, an outsider, and different.

Inuyasha respected her very much. She was the one who healed his inner wounds and made him feel as though he was no different than anyone else. However once Kagome came into his life, she did the same for him, but in a different way, a better way. Over time he learned more about Kagome and very soon discovered that she and Kikyo were just about nothing alike.

Inuyasha didn't want them to be alike though. He loved Kagome just the way she is. She had shown him to trust people, rely on friends, and grow to love the ones around you that are close to your heart. Inuyasha had trouble with this at first, but now, as each day passed by, he had done all these things little by little before and never noticed it.

As the few years passed by looking for the jewel shards with Kagome, he grew to trust her, rely on her, and love her. And because of that alone, he was able to go on living without guilt, to make his dreams come true, and to face his mistakes without judgment, things he was never able to attain before.


	9. Through the Storm

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating faster! I've been sick for the last coule of days and it wasn't fun. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western:** lol, thank you! Damn! (looks around suspicuosly also) our freaks still live on. heehee! I love your operation plans to take the to mexico! that made me laugh and laugh like a little girl on Christmas eve! Yeah, there goes a good five hours down the drain. What are we gonna do with 'em?!?!? Oh gosh! The day my freaks my your freaks will be the end of the world! Who know what havoc and destruction they will cause?!? Well, I don't wanna find out so I'm locking my freaks up in a box! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Yeah, I would too! BWAHAHAHAHA!! j/k, I'd sooo want himto sleep with me are you kiddin'?!?!?! lol, thanks for your review!

**Venusgurl5: **Thank you very much! I always try to do that so the reader would know exactly how the characters are feeling in the story and feel as if you are there. Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Nine: Through the Storm **

Inuyasha sighed with a smile at the thought and looked at Shippo who was now practically bouncing around. Inuyasha growled, "Will you stop it already? What the hell has gotten you so energetic all of a sudden anyway?" Asked a very aggravated hanyou.

"Oh be quiet, I'm just excited about going to go to Miroku's and Sango's home already. That's why I'm energetic, and I don't think you should be cussing anymore Inuyasha. You wouldn't want your pup to hear such language at such a young age now do you? That would be a stupid and irresponsible thing to d-."

Before the young fox demon could go on, Inuyasha already had his fist knocking him on the head, "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm going to be a great father to my pup you little runt! And don't teach me how to be a parent when you're still a brat!"

"Inuyasa sit!" Kagome said in a harsh voice and watched her irritated husband crash into the ground beneath him. 'Damn, she hasn't done that in a long time and I forgot how much it hurts.' He thought annoyed and gradually sat back up, "Kagome, why'd you do that?" Demanded the hanyou as he brushed dust off from his shoulders.

"You were beating up poor Shippo, that's why." She said and then smiled as she went and hugged the small fox.

Inuyasha growled while he saw Kagome hug Shippo instead of himself and turned around angrily to face the other way. "Feh." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome smiled and set Shippo down, "Shippo, go ahead and go to Miroku's home to tell him we're on our way, ok?" She said, as she stood up leisurely, trying not to lose her steadiness.

"Ok Kagome." He replied and bounced out of the hut and into the cold winter.

Kagome sighed and walked to Inuyasha who was still facing the other way, hos foot fidgeting. She sighed and smiled, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but you've got to stop hurting Shippo like that." She said gently and walked in front of him but he turned the other way so that she was still behind him. "Inuyasha." She said and walked the other way to try and see his face but he turned around again.

Kagome gave out an annoyed sigh and brought her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. Suddenly, he turned around to face her and picked her up. Kagome let out a surprised gasp and held onto him as he rearranged her so that his left hand was under her knees and his right was under her back. He smiled and kissed her on the lips and.

She pulled away and smacked him, "Don't scare me like that again!" She almost shouted and then kissed him again. The smack to his head really didn't hurt him that much, but to be nice to her, he pretended that it did. He figured he probably deserved it anyway.

"Fine." He said and smiled at her as he gave her a look that told her he was going to anyway.

Inuyasha gently set her down and walked to their room to get his sword. Seeing as he wasn't wearing it made him feel completely unprepared for the day and so went to go find it. "Kagome, we're gonna leave now so put on some coats that are in the other room." Inuyasha said loudly from their bedroom.

Kagome smiled and did as told. She breathed deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Kagome already felt a little tired and so was slow to put on her coats and sweaters.

Inuyasha came back out, Tetsusaiga on his hip, and went to the other room to get Kagome so they could leave. She walked out of the room before he had gone in there, still smiling. Inuyasha smiled too and held her hand in his, they were about to walk out of the hut when he noticed that Kagome was only wearing a couple of blanket type clothing to keep her warm, "Kagome, how many coats are you wearing?" He asked and suspiciously looked at her clothing closely, counting in a whisper at how many blanket things she was wearing.

Kagome gave him a confused look and looked at herself as she spread out her arms, "I don't know, maybe three."

Inuyasha sighed and held her shoulders softly, "Kagome, we've talked about this. I want you to wear as many as you can so that you won't be cold at all. Here, let's go get you some more." He murmured and walked to the other room. He stopped all of a sudden and turned around to see Kagome crying.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" He asked frantically and walked quickly back to her. He brought one hand to her shoulder and the other on her cheek, "Tell me." He asked quietly.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're right! I was just going to go out there in the freezing cold, not caring about our baby's health or my own. What kind of mother am I?!" She cried and buried her face in her hands. Kagome felt so horrible.

Inuyasha hugged her and was about to say something but Kagome spoke first. "Oh Inuyasha, how could I be so ignorant?"

"No, you're not ignorant Kagome." Inuyasha said and shook his head, "It's alright, you didn't put our child in any danger. I was just worried about you both." He said soothingly and rubbed her back.

Inuyash pulled away and led her to where the coats were and put a few more on her as she still sniffled and frowned. Inuyasha came back in front of her and held her face in his hands, "Kagome, please stop crying. You know how much I don't like to ever see you cry." He whispered with concern in his amber eyes. She nodded and smiled brightly again, which of course made the hanyou smile back at her just as much. "I love you." He whispered and brought his forehead against hers.

Kagome giggled, "I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him softly. Inuyasha tilted his head a little and kissed her back, bringing his hands around her.

Kagome pulled back, taking a deep breath, "Let's go Inuyasha, all these coats are making me start to sweat." She giggled and he laughed, "Ok."

He brought his arm around her shoulders and out they went. The instant cold breeze made Kagome change her mind, wanting to back inside, but didn't say anything and wrapped an arm of her own around Inuyasha. The snow covered the ground and treetops in thick blankets, instantly bringing the thought of Christmas in Kagome's mind. The snowflakes fell softly, making the scene around them even more beautiful.

When Inuyasha and Kagome were about half way there, Kagome's foot sank into the snow and tugged on it to pull it out. She stopped, "Inuyasha, my foot's stuck." Kagome said in worry and was starting to panic as she kept tugging her leg up, but her foot wouldn't budge. Inuyasha kneeled down and Kagome put her hands on his shoulder for support to stand.

Than hanyou pulled on Kagome leg gently at first, but then a little harder. While he did this, the snowflakes falling down became thicker by the minute. He grunted and pulled at her leg harder, "Why won't it come out?" He muttered.

Suddenly, a hailstone the size of a golf ball hit Kagome's shoulder and she yelped in pain just as Inuyasha got her foot free. "What's wrong?" He asked and felt a hailstone hit him on the head. He looked up as the skies darkened and made a thunder type of noise, "Shit."

He looked back at Kagome and picked her up, "We've gotta run. He said and started to run when Kagome looked up at the sky just like he did, "Why? What's going on?" She already had an idea, but didn't want to be right.

"A hail storm is coming!" Inuyasha shouted over the thunder. Kagome had been right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shippo, I thought you said they were coming. They'd be here by now, wouldn't they Miroku?" Sango asked from her spot by the fireplace. Shippo shrugged his shoulders and looked at the monk.

Miroku looked at her from where he was by the window, "I'm sure they'll be here soon, don't worry." He said and looked out the window again. He narrowed his eyes, 'I sense trouble.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! It's going to rain hail!" Kagome cried in worry and covered her stomach that was protected by so many coats on it, but she didn't care. Inuyasha didn't answer her; he just looked to his left and right. It was too far to travel to Miroku and Sango's home in a storm like this. Just as he thought that, he spotted a, what looked like a sort of hollow or small cave of a mountain, just a few yards away.

He ran toward it. And once he was there he cursed under his breath. There was only room enough for one person. Inuyasha didn't think twice. He set Kagome down and gently pushed her into the hollow of the mountain. Confused at first, Kagome didn't argue or fight about it. But seeing a huge hailstone the size of softball hit the ground near them made her jump, "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" She shouted and tried to get out and save him too, but he held her in there with his body against hers, hiding his face in her hair.

A hailstone hit Inuyasha's back and he jumped from the pain, but didn't move again. Kagome began to cry and tried to push him out of the way, wanting him to be safe too instead of just her. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" She cried against his chest. He hugged her as his body jumped again from more stones that hit him.

Kagome looked back up and over his shoulder outside. Her eyes widened as she saw her worst fear of that moment, come closer and closer.


	10. A Dream Has Never Felt So Real

**Author's Note: **This is the last and final chapter to this story! But never fear, there is one last sequel, or prequel, to this entire story! It is called 'Human Pride Fights a Vengeful Battle' and two chapters are already up with the third on the way very soon.

**_Summary to prequel...or is it sequel???, oh well, it's the next story after this!! : _**(humor, fluff, action) Inuyasha & Kagome's children are the light of their lives, the reason they live today, the reason they're so happy. But when someone comes to try & take their light away, how will they stop him? Can they stop him? It seems impossible...

Check it out please! It has just as much fluff, humor and action as in this story! However, a different plot takes place. Inuyasha and Kagome have four kiddies, and Miroku and Sango have three with another on the way. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **You're never late! I'm just glad that you read my fic (smiles). lol, you'll find out! HIS ASS!!! LMAO that made me laugh for the longest time, omg!! man, i wish he were real too, i'd do the same thing. heehee!!! demise, er vacation! lolzzz!!! damn that was funny! yes, the box i keep them in has no airholes either... and they still manage to survive.................Damn................lol, anyway yeah, you keep them in that crate. don't want any nuclear wars at a time like this. cubas great! they got trees there that our freaks can live in! or rumiko takahashi's place? coolness! and the ending of the entire series is crappy? holy shit! WHY?!?!? don't inuyasha and kagome kiss or something or...something?!?! and make preparations you will go! Thanks for your review!

**TennyoKameko: **No smiting please! I've had enough of that for not updating as soon as i promised!! lol, yeah, gotta remember to keep that in mind (talks to self) anyway, and now you don't have to! cause look look look!! i updated!! Thanks for your review!

**InuKagsChild1: **i agree. damn these mood swings! grrr! lol, anyway thanks for your compliments and for your review!

**Aria-wolfstar: **yea! gasp is right! lol, Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Ten: A Dream Has Never Felt So Real**

Kagome saw an enormous hailstone head straight for Inuyasha's head. For the first few seconds, Kagome could only watch. She knew right then if she didn't do something now, she would fully regret it. Even if it meant getting hurt herself, she would do anything to keep Inuyasha from any type of suffering. He's had too much of that in the past and he sure as hell didn't need it anymore now.

With all of the strength Kagome could gather, she pushed Inuyasha backward and away from her. He looked very confused as he felt her do this and couldn't understand why she would push him like that. But, when a massive hailstone landed dead on in the spot he used to be, he knew why.

Noticing that she was now unprotected, Kagome hunched over and wrapped her arms around her large middle. Smaller stones fell on her head, shoulders and back, but she didn't care. All she could think about was her child's safety. She felt no pain, sadness, or burden. She didn't feel a thing as she protected her most precious gift that still remained inside of her.

Inuyasha dodged the oncoming sleet and rushed to Kagome. He was about to ask her something when unexpectedly; Kilala came from the graying shadows of the mist around them and roared.

"Kilala!" Inuyasha shouted gratefully. He didn't say anymore, he just picked Kagome up and ran to the large cat demon. The hanyou and miko partially hid under Kilala's body for protection and ran with her to Miroku and Sango's home.

It was only about another minute before they finally arrived at their friend's hut. It would have been a shorter journey, had it not been for this storm of course.

Inuyasha burst through the entrance of the hut and was greeted by Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku who looked toward them, at first startled by the sudden surprise, but now they understood full well what was going on and got things ready.

Kaede had arrived just after Miroku and Sango had sent Kilala to rescue Kagome and Inuyasha. Hmm, it seemed she was a lot stronger than everyone had thought her to be. She had held her strength during the storm and made it to the hut without any fault.

"Are ye and Kagome alright Inuyasha?" Asked the priestess as Sango went ahead to boil some water. "I'm fine Kaede but Kagome got injured from the hail." He said to her as he sat her down where Kaede pointed to where a futon was.

"I see, Miroku hand me some herbs." The monk nodded and brought her some that was left over from the last time Kaede had come to visit and left some for them just incase of any trouble.

Shippo and Kilala stood aside, they knew they would just be in the way and instead did as asked, to be out of the way. Everyone had grown quite surprised over the few years of knowing Shippo. He always used to ask questions and bother people without the consideration that it might be inappropriate...or just stupid.

But now, he has grown wiser and just let things handle themselves without question.

Miroku had returned shortly with just the right amount of healing herbs for his friend. Sango was still managing the water, but kept looking where Kagome was with much concern.

"Where does it hurt for the most part Kagome?" Kaede asked as she began to undo her kimono. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and glared at him to leave. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and laughed nervously as he held one hand behind his head. He stood up to leave and go help Sango.

"My shoulder." Kagome said with pain evident in her voice. Kaede removed the top part of her kimono so that only her shoulders and upper back were visible.

"It appears that you only have scratches on your upper body child, so there is nothing to be troubled about." Kaede said with a small smile as she began to treat the younger girl's minor wounds.

Kagome nodded and let Kaede do what she needed to do. Inuyasha sat by Kagome and looked up to see Sango arrive with water in a bucket and some cloth. "Better put just a little water on it to get any dirt out if there are any."

Kaede nodded and thanked the demon exterminator. Miroku stood a few feet away as to not get on Inuyasha's bad side any longer.

It was a bit strange though; Miroku had not even glanced at another woman since he and Sango had been married. He was very happy. He didn't even _want_ another woman to bear his children other than Sango. Ever since he had found out that she was pregnant, he was immediately in father mode and constantly looked after Sango, never leaving her side being so worried all the time if she was alright and if the baby was too. Now, looking at another woman, let alone groping her, was just unappealing to the monk. If he did so, he would be betraying Sango. He smiled though, knowing it would never happen.

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome have decided to stay the night at Miroku's home...Mainly because they wouldn't shut up about it until they stayed...

They were in a spare room of the hut and currently asleep.

Well, one of them was asleep.

Inuyasha was awake as he hugged Kagome for about the hundredth time that day. He was so worried about her all the time and couldn't lighten up. As much as his tired body had wanted to 'lighten up' his heart and brain didn't want to at all.

'She saved me today.' He thought as his mind wandered back to earlier that day when he was protecting her in the hollow from the hailstorm. He was about to be knocked out when Kagome saved him by pushing him out of the way. If she hadn't done that, then they both would've been in danger.

Inuyasha felt a wave of loving warmth flow over his body as he hugged Kagome tighter to him. She risked everything for him. She would have gladly died for him so that he would live on.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. After a few seconds he said her name a bit louder, "Kagome?"

She stirred a little bit, "She's trying to sleep right now." She said in a slight irritated voice. Inuyasha sighed, 'Well that's just dandy, she's in one of her moods again.'

Kagome turned her head to look at him and smiled, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, what was it that you wanted?" She said in the sweetest voice.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, 'Ok now that's just scary, first she's annoyed with me and now she's happy? What the hell?!' He thought helplessly and just smiled at her anyway.

"I just...waned to say thank you, for saving me back then." He said shyly and drooped his ears somewhat. Inuyasha felt strange. He was usually the one to save Kagome, not have it the other way around.

Kagome thought he looked just too cute, "Well of course I'd save you Inuyasha. You're my whole world, remember?" She asked in a whisper and touched his cheek.

Memories of nine months ago relived itself in Inuyasha's mind. She had said that to him the night he was human.

"Yeah, course I do. I'll never forget that." He said to her and put his hand on hers that was on his cheek. Inuyasha suddenly thought of something, "I wonder if our kid is going to be a girl or a boy, hmm." He said to himself. He didn't mean to say it aloud, it was just a thought. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to kiss Kagome when she sat up abruptly.

"Oh Inuyasha! I wondered that too! We have to pick a name for our baby soon before it's born!" Kagome said as she became very excited and held her two fists by her chin in enthusiasm.

Inuyasha had a sweat drop appear behind hid head. 'Oh great, now she's off again.' He thought and sighed as he sat up too.

"Inuyasha, I have been thinking of a couple of names for a girl and a boy." She kept going on and on when Inuyasha just looked at her like she was crazy. He brought his face closer to hers in means of kissing her but when he was an inch away from her mouth she placed a hand on his face and pushed him back. Kagome was in very deep though as she put her other hand under her chin, "No, that's not a suitable name for a boy, how about..."

Inuyasha removed her hand from his face and tried to hug her. Kagome threw her hands up once in excitement and squealed as she kept talking to herself, "Hmm yeah I like that name!" She said and nodded her head. Kagome had accidently hit Inuyasha in the face and he fell back on the futon, a bump forming on his head. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she smiled, "Yes, I like that name…"

Inuyasha sat back up and dramatically threw his hands up in the air, "I give up!" He crossed his arms over his chest and hung his head down in sadness.

Kagome stopped talking and looked at him curiously, "Hey what's wrong with you Inuyasha?" She asked.

He looked at her and just shook his head, "Nothing." He said and waved his hand casually. Inuyasha and Kagome lay back down as he thought, 'Damn, what's a guy gotta do to get some?'

All he wanted to do have a little fun time with Kagome. Was that such a crime? Was that such a bad thing?!

He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. Then, he felt something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome pull away from the kiss she gave him, "Don't think I didn't know what you wanted." She giggled.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in realization, "You...You were teasing me." He fake pouted.

Kagome just smiled innocently.

Inuyasha pretended to be mad but instead pulled Kagome to him so fast that she jumped slightly, "Well, aren't you the clever one?" He asked mischievously. Kagome giggled and closed her eyes, "Yes, yes I am!" She said enthusiastically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kissed her.

All of a sudden Kagome stopped kissing him back and instead cried out in pain as she held her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her with deep concern, "Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" He asked her and held her shoulders as he sat on his knees to face her.

"I-I think I'm having a... contraction." She looked at him and scrunched her face in pain as another one shook her entire body, "The baby Inuyasha, I-it's coming, NOW!"

"What's going on?" Sango had appeared at the doorway with Miroku standing behind her, "Kagome are you alright?" She asked and walked in to help her friend. Inuyasha turned to look at her, "She's going to have the baby Sango, what do we do?" Asked Inuaysha in a panicky voice. His mate was in pain and he didn't know how to make it stop. That was something he never dealt with before and was now a complete wreck by the time Kaede made her way into the room.

"Alright, Sango get plenty of cloths and hot water. Miroku get several blankets." She ordered with a stern voice. Miroku and Sango went to get the needed supplies.

Shippo and Kilala were awake now and looking through the entrance of the door to see what was going on. "Is Kagome alright?" Asked Shippo worriedly.

"She's going into labor." Kaede announced and brought her hand to Kagome's forehead.

Kagome had her eyes shut tight and grit her teeth in pain as another contraction came. Kagome screamed and clenched her fists. Inuyasha immediately held her hand.

"It's alright Kagome, I'm here." Inuyasha said to comfort her. Kagome just ignored him and breathed heavily.

Sango and Miroku returned with many supplies and set them where they needed to be.

Miroku left the room and motioned for Kilala and Shippo to follow him.

"Why do we have to leave?" Asked Shippo. Miroku sat against the wall and smiled at him, "Because we are not supposed to be in there while Kagome is having her child."

Shippo seemed to understand that and sat down next to him and yawned, "Why did Kagome have to have her baby now, couldn't she at least wait until morning?"

Miroku laughed at this, "Certainly not Shippo, it is the child that picks its time to come into the world, not Kagome's. Otherwise she would have gladly waited till morning."

After much screaming, punching, and yelling. The baby was finally born. Inuyasha looked at his son and felt so much love overcome his heart. Kagome now held him and smiled. She had waited for this day for what seemed like an eternity, and now it has finally come. She was a mother to a beautiful baby boy. There was absolutely no greater gift.

Kaede and Sango both smiled as the mess was cleaned up and they looked at the happy family. Sango had tears in her eyes, 'I'm happy for you Inuyasha and Kagome. Soon, that will be Miroku and I where you are now.'

They both left the room with smiles and gave the three some time alone.

Inuyasha looked at his son and slowly began to smile. 'I-I have a son, a wonderful, strong son.'

Kagome looked at him and slowly brought the boy to him. Inuyasha carefully held him to his chest and looked down at the sleeping boy in amazement.

Kagome sat back against the large amount of blankets behind her and gazed at her husband and son with a mother's love in her eyes, probably the most pure and holy love there is.

Kagome had silent tears slide gracefully down her cheeks and smiled. She still thought she was in a dream. A dream that she would soon wake up from and face reality once again. But, she knew now that she was wide awake, awake in an infinite dream. And that nothing had ever felt so real.

****


	11. Author's Note, special thanks

**Author's Note: **This is part of the first chapter to the sequel of 'Awake in an Infinite Dream'...and that story is the sequel to 'Sing to me, the Song of the Stars'. So please read both before reading this to my new story 'Human Pride Fights A Vengeful Battle'. But first, a special thanks toward a couple of reviewers.

**origamikungfu:** Thank you for your reviews!!! Yeah, I love to make the reader laugh when they read my stories!

**Washu Ogami:** Thank you! OMG! I can't believe how much you like my stories! Yeah, keeping characters IN character is what a lot of people should keep in mind. I mean, people tend to over exagerate Inuyasha's personality. For example, in one fic I've read I remember a scene describing how Inuyasha is waiting for Kagome to come to this time through the well. And right when she comes out he's all like, "What took you so long bitch?"...or something like that. But come now people! Has Inuyasha ever ever ever called Kagome a bitch?!?! If he did please let me know. I find it hard for a guy like Inuyasha, tough yet sweet, to say something like that to her.... As a matter of fact. Now that I think about it, I've never even heard him say bitch before... to anyone...

And you're welcome! I like Kagome's family too much for them to die! lol! And I do agree with you on the hostage thing, it's been done before.

And what's this?!?! A possibility of no romance between out favorite hanyou and miko?!?!? NOOOOOOOO!! (echo)

**Chapter One of sequel**

"Ok, you're it now Sanae." Her older brother Taikan said.

"I am not; you didn't even touch me that time!" The young girl said and crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at her brother and tapped foot impatiently, it was so cute that any adult would have laughed, but what made it funnier was that she was serious.

"Oh will you come off it already? I tagged you and you know it, stop being so stubborn and just be it!" Taikan shouted back to his younger sister.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. When their two eldest children bickered like this, it could go on forever...and I mean 'forever'. An argument of theirs that had occurred about half a year ago lasted for a week!

Kaden and Rikku just stood there, not knowing what to do. When their older brother and sister fought like this, they learned long ago to just stay out of it.

"Taikan, Sanae, stop arguing already please and just play." Said Kagome loudly from where she and Inuyasha were. The happy couple sat on the ground against the base of a tree resting as their children played tag.

Taikan was their oldest child out of the four. He is a young boy of twelve and is, in Kagome's opinion, just like his father. He has short silver hair in a ponytail and innocent golden eyes. He always seems to get along with Sanae the most, considering that they were closer in age...when they aren't in conflict with each other that is.

Sanae is eleven and quite energetic. Her long beautiful hair was straight and always reminded Inuyasha of Sesshoumaru's hair, except for hers was pure black with light bluish silver highlights scattered randomly upon them. Her golden eyes could pierce anyone's heart with love the second you looked into their gaze. Her nose, cheekbones, and archery skills were an inheritance from Kagome. Sanae practices with her bow and arrows everyday with her mother and always seemed to get better and better.

Kaden is the mostly shy girl of the four, but she will certainly be very talkative when in a fun activity with her other siblings. At the age of nine, she acts very mature sometimes and that surprises everyone. Her hair was the color of her father's, only a darker shade. And she also inherited his gold eyes as well, shining bright with joy all the time.

Rikku was the youngest girl of age six and was even more energetic than her older sister Sanae. Her beautiful silver hair was like just like Kagome's, and the top part of it was always brought in a ponytail to the side of her head. This constantly reminded Kagome of Rin's hair, for it looked just the same. Rikku was, in addition, granted the golden eyes of her father, just like her other three siblings.

And of course, each child beheld a pair of dog ears atop their heads just like Inuyasha.

"Why do they bicker at each other anyway? It's not like it will solve anything." Inuyasha said and closed his eyes.

"Oh and you found that out just now?" Kagome muttered. She smirked, for she knew she just hit a nerve.

"What?..." Inuyasha whispered dangerously, "I knew that all along what are you talkin' about?!" He defended himself.

"Sure you have." Kagome said sarcastically and waved her hand casually. Inuyasha at first looked surprised but then just crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "I did know that all along..." He muttered silently.

Kagome smiled and nudged him playfully, "I'm just kidding Inuyasha, gosh, you're just so fun to tease." She giggled.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her, "I...I knew that! I was just testing you." He said and smirked.

"No you weren't." She laughed and closed her eyes. They both sighed and Inuyasha decided to give up and not argue with her, he learned long ago that it would get him either face planted in the dirt, or alone at night.

Kagome kept her eyes closed and began to let random thoughts enter her mind. Kagome was very happy with her life here. She had a loving husband, four beautiful children, and the best two friends you could ever have.

As Kagome thought about Miroku and Sango, a smile crept on her face as a very humorous memory came in her thoughts. The memory of Sango giving birth to her first child.

---Flashback---

Sango was sweating immensely as she was right in the middle of giving birth. Her hair was a complete mess and her face glistened more and more each passing minute.

Miroku was by her side and holding her hand tightly in his. "Sango, it's all going to be ok, just be strong."

Unlike Kagome, Sango didn't ignore him. I mean come on! He was right there, in her face, repeating useless crap that didn't mean a damn thing to her at the moment!

"Shut up." She muttered and then screamed as she felt another contraction coming.  
Kagome and Kaede worked as fast as they could, getting more hot water, blankets, and things like that.

"I'm here for you Sango, it's alright. I know it hurts." Miroku said to try and make her feel better. Sango looked at him and glared while she grit her teeth from the pain. "You...It was you!" She shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him.

Miroku looked very surprised and confused, "W-What? What was me?" He asked, completely not understanding what she was trying to say.

"You- You did this to me you jerk!" She shouted.

Everyone face faulted, even at a time like this!

"Sango, I uh... how am I supposed to respond to that?!" He asked desperately. Not wanting to have his wife angry with him for doing something as natural as getting his wife pregnant.

"I swear Miroku, you're never touching me again! You here me?! Not ever again!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Kagome and Kaede had a sweat drop appear behind their heads as they watched the ridiculous scene.

Sango groaned in pain and squeezed Miroku's hand. "Sango darling, my hand, I think… I think you're breaking it!" He panicked.

Sango glared at him and shouted, "I'm giving birth stupid! And all you can think about is your precious hand?!" She practically seethed.

"Uh...No! Never my dear Sango." He said in a pathetic attempt to try and trick her.

Sango narrowed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. It echoed throughout the entire forest of where they lived and some birds flew out of the trees from the deafening noise.

Inuyasha was in the other room, holding his sleeping son in his arms. Shippo was sitting next to him. After the scream had passed Shippo had a shocked look on his face, "W-What was that?"

"That my friend is the sound of a beautiful thing about to happen." Inuyasha whispered and looked at his son.

"Hm, it sounds more painful than beautiful to me." The fox demon responded and shrugged his shoulders.

---End of flashback---

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked at her, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing really." She said and smiled. Although Sango had said her 'vow' to never have Miroku touch her again, she sure didn't keep it as she was now pregnant with her fourth child.

**Read more of the story to find out!!! 3 chappies are already up!!!**


End file.
